Sacrés Gboys
by longyuat
Summary: Hitoshi une jeune agent maladroite venue de nulle part rencontre les Gboys. Cela donne ça.... Humour, délire, aventure et romance yaoi hétero au menu.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Sacrés Gboys !!!

**Auteur :** Longyuat

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leurs auteurs et ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété. Je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fanfiction.

**Couples :** 3+4 et vous verrez bien par la suite…..

**Genre :** C'est très OOC pour certain persos et UA. Humour (le mien)/ Romance/ et vous verrez… !!!

**Remarques :** je ne posterai pas les chapitres de façon très régulière…… Il s'agit de ma première fanfic…. S'il vous plait :'(

Enfin J'espère que cela vous plaira !!!!!! (J'aime bien mettre beaucoup de point d'exclamations et d'interrogations, je fais ça surtout pour énerver ma correctrice que je remercie d'ailleurs car moi et la ponctuation nous ne sommes )pas très amies !!

**Prologue:**

"- Ce n'est rien, ne vous excusez pas!!! Nous avons d'autres copies de leurs dossiers dans le département 45 des archives!!! dit le président des Preventer, un homme noir d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il épongea de son mouchoir la pile de dossiers qui envahissait son bureau.

Je connais bien mes hommes pour me passer de toute cette papeterie.

Il n'eut pour seul réponse qu'une tasse de thé tremblante à moitié vide. L'autre moitié s'était déversée sur la couche de dossiers posés devant lui.

- Ne soyez pas inquiète Mademoiselle!!! Je peux vous assurez que votre séjour ici se passera dans les meilleures conditions. Le Jialdia vous a recommandée comme étant le meilleur élément de leur organisation."

La tasse tremblait toujours. L'homme cligna des yeux, ça ne pouvait être possible. Lui envoyer une jeune femme aussi apeurée qu'une souris, c'était se foutre de la réputation tout entière des Preventer.

Elle semblait plus correspondre à une bleue qu'à une personne expérimentée. Les précédents étaient certes nuls et n'avaient pas tenu plus d'une journée avec l'équipe G, mais si cette jeune femme, fortement recommandée par le Jialdia, était si peureuse et angoissée, elle ne pourrait résister plus d'une seconde avec eux. De plus, elle était si maladroite et empotée que l'idée qu'il se faisait du Jialdia, se confirmait. Une équipe de scientifiques complètement fous.

- Cessez donc de trembler à la fin, Mademoiselle!!lança l'homme agacé. Les Preventer n'est pas une organisation pour débutant mais une armée. Tout individu incapable de se contrôler émotionnellement ou n'ayant pas une de bonne condition physique n'a pas sa place ici. Je croyais que le Jialdia l'était également!!!

- c'es...c'est...c'est... le cas!!!! bégaya t'elle. Elle grimaçait et grelottait comme si elle venait de sortir d'un congélateur. Le thé n'avait aucun effet sur son état, c'en était sa dixième tasse.

- Alors cessez de frissonner à la fin si vous êtes dignes de tous les éloges avec lesquels on vous encensent. Le président se leva violemment de son siège.

La jeune femme le regarda de ses petits yeux rougis, toujours aussi crispée.

- Je voudrais... bien... monsieur mais ce sont les effets secondaires du voyage dans le temps!!! elle porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, secouée de tremblements.

- Comment!!!! Je n'ai pourtant rien remarqué avec les autres agents!!!!

- Une dose trop importante de...

Les tremblements commencèrent à diminuer.

le vieil homme leva les yeux aux ciel, gaffeuse en plus, quelle catastrophe!

- C'est top secret!!!! lui répondit.

Elle reprit.

- Non. Un sujet trop exposé au voyage dans le temps et l'espace subit, à la longue, des effets secondaires, monsieur!!!! Bien sûr, sans danger sur sa santé mais irrémédiable. Il n'y a aucun remède, il faut juste attendre que cela s'estompe.

- Ohhh!!!...excusez-moi alors de mettre emporté. C'est que les agents, que votre centre nous a envoyés, ont tous été lamentables avec l'équipe G. Il s'assit de nouveau. Même si dans l'ensemble les résultats du Jialdia sont très satisfaisants. Voyez-vous cette équipe est l'une des meilleures, dans tous les domaines. Un agent du Jialdia qui n'est pas en osmose totale avec cette équipe est une perte de temps pour eux.

- J'ai affronté bien des évènements historiques, des personnages, des dictateurs aussi monstrueux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer!!! rassura la jeune femme. Les frissonnements cessèrent.

- Oui, en effet!!! Cependant, ces jeunes hommes sont des orphelins de guerre, vous avez quoi? 26 ou 27 ans????

- J'en ai 24!!!! corrigea t-elle.

- Bien, c'est bien, un point commun avec eux!!! Une équipe jeune, ils ont tous 28 ans!!!! Ce sont les ex pilotes de gundams et des News Types, ils ont autant d'expérience que vous, ne l'oubliez surtout pas!!!!

- Je suis prête à tout pour satisfaire les exigences du Jialdia et des Preventer.

- Tout ceci est admirable, et semble être exprimer avec beaucoup d'assurance et de conviction, mais sachez que je reste sceptique quant à votre intégration et réussite avec cette équipe?

"_-Perte de confiance de l'agent Hitoshi, bip bip bip!!!!!!! __Attention bip bip bip bip!!!!! __Reprends-toi, ma vielle, il essaye juste de tester tes capacités et ta réaction?"_Qu'est-ce qui peut vous en faire douter, monsieur? demanda t-elle avec tout le flegme qu'elle put manifester.

- Votre maladresse, mademoiselle!!!!

Hitoshi posa sa tasse de thé, et inspira.

- Monsieur, si je suis ici, c'est de mon plein gré. Je suis un des meilleurs éléments du Jialdia, vous même le reconnaissez. Le président acquiesça. Alors remettre en doute mes capacités à cause d'un simple défaut, c'est remettre en cause le EMC² d'Einstein, ce génie fou, n'est ce pas?

le président esquissa un timide rictus.

- Bon, revenons à nos preventers s'il vous plait?

"_- Hahahaha je t'ai eu, vieil branche! Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça!!!! Hein!!! Que je suis si magnifique et redoutable!!!!" _

**( feux d'artifices invisibles au dessus de la tête d'Hitoshi qui fêtent sa victoire). **

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous préciser que vous ne travaillerez qu'avec l'ensemble des membres de l'équipe. Ceci étant que plusieurs de nos preventers G sont des membres non permanents.

- En aucun cas je ne devrais m'entretenir individuellement avec eux.

- Oui, c'est très juste. Seule exception pour le capitaine qui est un membre régulier des Preventer. Mais je préfère, vu votre **genre, **vous le déconseiller.

- Par **genre**,que voulez-vous dire? demanda Hitoshi, intriguée par cette remarque dont elle n'avait compris le sens

- Vous en serez prochainement témoin, mademoiselle!!! En ce qui concerne mon avis personnel sur ces 5 membres qui composent l'équipe G, je comm...

- Seulement 5 personnes!!!!! c'est bien peu. Dit Hitoshi, étonnée

- Je vous rassure, Agent Hitoshi, à eux 5, ils valent bien un milliers d'hommes chacun!!!

- Vous les couvrez d'éloges!!!

- Eh bientôt de défauts!!!! C'est ce qui fait toute la difficulté de votre relation avec eux au sein de ce groupe.

**(Feux d'artifices disparus)**

- Le premier membre est originaire de la colonie L1. Heero Yuy est l'un des meilleurs membres sur lequel vous pourrez compter **sérieusement** pour la réussite de vos missions Tempus. Le seul hic, c'est qu'il est peu bavard et qu'il n'est membre preventer que quand il le veut. Un seul conseil: appâtez-le avec diverses missions. Cela le fera sortir de son sommeil cryogénique. Quoique j'ignore si ceci sera utile, vu l'état psychologique dans lequel il se trouve en ce moment .

"_- les statues, c'est mon dada, je ne suis pas diplômée d'archéologie antique pour rien"_

- Quatre Raberba Winner est un membre non permanent de l'équipe G!!!!

"_- Avec ce nom à rallonge je suis sure qu'il s'agit d'un riche industriel"_

- C'est un aristocrate arabe, président des entreprises Winner et membre influent dans la sphère politique. Inutile de le traiter de façon princière, c'est jeune homme très sympathique et **très charmant avec autrui**!!! le président sourit de toute ses dents.

Hitoshi observa ses yeux noirs. Ils brillaient.

"_- Il doit plutôt bien te plaire à toi, sale pervers"_

- Chang Wufei, le capitaine dont je vous ai parlé, est le seul membre permanent de cette équipe. Il est affecté à d'autres divisions. Sans commentaire... C'est un homme... que je ne supporte pas. Un **sujet colérique et désagréable **à fréquenter. Passons à Trowa Barton...

"_- Sans commentaire en effet"_

- Membre non permanent, même remarque que pour le preventer Heero Yuy, un artiste de cirque, un homme de **confiance, calme et discret**, sauf lorsqu'il fréquente les archives 69!!!

"_- Je le vois bien effectuer des pirouettes et jongler avec les armes de ses ennemis. "_

- Le dernier membre... Le président se massa le front de sa main, il s'agit d'un autre preventer non officiel. C'est un vrai... un clown.

Hitoshi éclata de rire. Le vieil homme la regarda brusquement. Le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit cesser toute hilarité.

- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, je me suis emportez.

- Duo Maxwell est en réalité un ferrailleur. En parlant de clown, j'ai utilisé ce mot comme simple métaphore au sujet de ce spécimen farceur et comique auquel vous aurez affaire. C'est l'un des plus intenable qu'il soit et une honte pour tout le régiment de Preventer. Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu le virer mais c'est sans compter l'opposition acharnée de ses amis et du capitaine de l'équipe G qui m'en ont empêché. Ce preventer est une vrai calamité qui contrebalance tous ses excellents états de service."

Hitoshi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se retint de rire à nouveau. La jeune femme allait coopérer avec eux au cours de plusieurs misions. En premier lieu, elle appréhendait quelque peu ses preventers, faisant foi aux dires du président. Mais l'exposée sur ces étranges personnages que lui présentait le vieil homme en cassait toute l'image glorieuse.

- Donc que concluez-vous de cette équipe, mademoiselle?

- Je ne conclus rien, monsieur, hormis que je serai présente à 10h00 demain matin dans la salle de réunion pour les présentations avec mes futurs collègues.

Hitoshi se leva.

- Eh bien, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour demain, enfin si vous êtes encore là.

- Ne doutez pas de moi monsieur.

- C'est ce qu'on dit vos prédécesseurs et aucun d'entre eux n'en sont sortis indemnes."

Hitoshi salua le président, puis prit congé. Ce soir, une pile de rapports de mission l'attendait. Demain un fou rire la guettait aussi.

**( Conclusion d'Hitoshi lorsqu'elle quitta le bureau du président: image approximative d'une très belle statue grecque représentant un Heero Yuy tourmenté; un Trowa Barton jonglant avec ses ennemis, un aristocrate courtisé par le président de Preventer; un Chang Wufei la faisant rôtir sous les ricanements d'un Duo Maxwell complètement hilare.) **


	2. Chapter 1 Pauvre Wufei

**Chapitre 1:**** Pauvre Wufei!!!!!!**

**8h30 am Cafétéria Preventer, étage 5**

"-Sally, ta fille est si mignonne!!!!! Lança une jeune collègue en chapardant les photos des mains de la Preventer. Le cliché montrait un petit bout de chou d'à peine quelques jours dans les bras d'un garçonnet de 5 ans. Tu as vraiment de la chance une fille et un garçon, c'est l'idéal pour toute famille. Les autres collègues féminines de Sally agglutinées en masse autour de sa table acquiesçaient en gloussant.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué Lisa? Elle a une petite tâche de naissance près du nez comme son père. Lui dit Sally qui semblait si fière d'être sujette à tant d'envie et d'admiration.

- Non!!!!! Je vois seulement que ta fille me fait trop craquer, rien qu'à voir sa bouille ça me donne envie de la manger toute crue!!! Elle porta ses lèvres sur la photo. Sally se mit à rire. Combien de bave et de baisers s'étaient déposés dessus??? Lorsqu'on devenait gaga avec ce si mignon minois, on omettait complètement toute hygiène. Ouinnn... Rien de voir ce bébé si attendrissant, je n'ai qu'une envie m'accoupler avec le premier venu!!!!

-Sans blague, Lisa??!!! Demanda Sally en voyant arriver Wufei avec son habituelle tronche d'anti-social, entrer dans la salle. C'était le premier homme présent dans la cafétéria de l'étage. Il marchait d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches jusqu'au distributeur à café.

- Oui!!!! Assura la jeune preventer toujours absorbée par la photo. Je souhaiterais de tout mon cœur que mes enfants ressemblent aux tiens, je veux de vrais petits anges. Les preventers la regardèrent. Une certaine expression d'incrédulité se lisait sur leur visage.

- Avec le premier venu dans cette salle? Renchérit Sally, un début de sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage.

- Oh oui!!!!! Répondit à nouveau sa collègue. Toutes ses autres collègues éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sally. Pourquoi riez-vous??? C'est tout à fait normal de vouloir un enfant, c'est l'horloge biologique qui tourne et qui me dit "tiens Lisa il est le temps de concevoir un bébé".

- Alors Lisa, elle doit sûrement être détraquée, vu qu'elle te pousse dans les bras de Wufei! dit Sally, ivre de rire.

Les autres la suivaient toujours dans son hilarité. La jeune preventer se retourna brutalement. Sa mâchoire s'affaissa à la vue de Wufei qui buvait son café, appuyé contre le distributeur, indifférent à la scène.

- Ah là non!!! il en est hors question, je retire ce que je viens de te dire à l'instant, Sally, vaut mieux attendre le prochain collègue mâle!!!!

- De vrais petits démons, tes futurs enfants!!! Lança une de ses collègues.

- Tes mômes, au lieu de pleurer à la naissance, ils vont se mettre à hurler _"Natakuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" _!!!! Rajouta Sally, en plein délire.

- Nonnon, je ne veux pas que leurs premiers mots soient _"Onna faible" _et non "Maman". Plaisanta Lisa qui partageait à présent leurs fous rires."

_"- Stupides femmes, elles n'ont rien à faire le matin que de m'user les tympans avec leurs langues de vipères, mmm... rien de tel pour m'énerver pour le restant de la journée, je me maudis moi-même d'avoir été aussi matinale aujourd'hui."_ pensa t-il en sirotant doucement son café. D'autres preventers gonflèrent de leur venue la cafétéria, un soulagement pour Wufei. Les preventers se ruèrent sur les distributeurs de boissons et de nourriture. Les discussions emplirent la salle. Des collègues le saluèrent au passage. Les vipères s'étaient éclipsées sauf Sally qui s'attardait avec des collègues sur ses maudites photos. Wufei la fixa intensivement. Au fond, malgré sa transparence face aux moqueries de ses camarades féminines, leurs paroles l'avaient blessé.

_" -Je remercie Shenlong de m'avoir écarté de cette femme, l'amour c'est terminé pour moi. Les femmes m'ont trop déçu. La première fois avec Mei Lan et sa mort bien qu'elle ait donné un sens à ma vie. Une deuxième fois avec Sally et son foutu mec. Hors de question de mariage et d'enfants"."__**Tic tac tic tac... les hormones pas d'accord avec Wufei... Tic tac... Ça s'agite en bas chéri... besoin de se reproduire... Tic tac... On sait que t'as besoin d'amour chéri... Tic Tac... Nous voulons d'un vagin bien chaud et douillet... Tic tac...**__". _Une bouffée d'orgueil monta en lui, suivie tout à coup d'une explosion d'hormones en dessous de la ceinture. Wufei se tourna contre le distributeur, rouge de colère contre lui-même, espérant que personne n'avait rien remarqué de son érection.

_"- Du calme, zen... livre p33 de maître Kama sutra... merde je veux dire maître Kuang luma...". _

"- Wuman, mon vieux, Comment tu vas? dit une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter. Il s'agissait de Duo Maxwell, preventer enquiquineur.

-Mmmouiiiiiii. Grinça le chinois.

- Alors la vie, la santé, le taf, les copines?

Duo s'appuya contre le distributeur.

Pas de réponse.

- Alors j'attends!!! Insista Duo qui regardait ses autres collègues présents dans la salle.

- Rien!!! Répondit Wufei sèchement.

- T'es sûr??!!

-OUI. Dit Wufei agacé, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Bah le principal c'est que ton truc en bas a l'air content d'être de me voir !!!! Lança Duo fixant le bas du pantalon de son ami.

- Ta gueule Duo!!!! Hurle le un peu plus sur les toits pendant que tu y es.

- T'inquiète, personne n'a rien remarqué. Rassura Duo qui se tourna vers lui.

- Je l'espère!! Souffla Wufei.

- En tout cas, ça m'a (me) fait penser à Samedi dernier, avec Hilde, on n'a fait l'amour comme des bêtes dans la navette qui était en direction du satellite Io. On avait vraiment peur de se faire surprendre.

- Continue encore et je te tue!!!Menaça Wufei qui lui lança un regard noir.

- Ok Wu, tranquille!!!! Calma Duo.

-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis tout à l'heure!!!!

- Oh!!! T'as récité les maximes de maître Kuang luma!!! Demanda Duo.

- Oui et ça n'a rien donné!!!!

- C'est de la merde alors!!!!

- Et toi, tu n'arranges rien, sale bouffon!!!! Wufei le prit par le col de son uniforme.

- Ahhh! Wuman, je crois qu'entre nous, ce n'est pas possible!!!! Duo se dégagea des mains de son ami. T'es beau gosse comme moi mais tu n'es pas du tout mon style!!!! Je préfère largement les femmes!!! Si j'avais été gay, Heero correspondrait plus à mon style, sans te vexer. Plaisanta t-il.

- Crétin! Ce truc s'est déclenché bien avant que tu sois là!!!! Feula Wufei.

-Du calme, faut pas s'énerver, on va trouver une solution... Ils se retournèrent vers leurs autres collègues, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Trowa qui était à présent t là, isolé, à l'autre bout de la pièce, mangeait goulûment son croissant. Sally était toujours présente, entourée de sa cour d'admirateurs galeux.

_"- _Bon. Le clown ne nous a pas repérés, c'est l'essentiel!!! Rassura duo_. " Ohhhh! La tronche de Heero quand je vais lui raconter tout cela". _

- A quoi tu penses ???? Wufei était rouge, tiraillé entre colère et embarras.

- A rien, je te rassure!!!!

- ...

-...MINUTE J'AI UNE IDEE POUR TE LA DEGONFLER !!!! Cria l'américain.

Tous les préventers se retournèrent vers eux. Duo leur fit un sourire crispé, il venait de commettre une boulette. Wufei tenta de se contrôler pour éviter d'exploser Duo.

_**(Image d'un volcan en activité, Wufei s'imagine balancer Duo à l'intérieur et ensuite s'y jeter lui-même) **_

- Pour dégonfler les pneus que tu as très mal gonflés de ta Tsubichi!!!! Dit Duo en se rattrapant. Il sentit le souffle ardent du dragon s'attiser derrière lui. Le jeune homme déglutit. C'est vrai ça, comme Preventer, tu devrais donner l'exemple aux citoyens en prenant soin de ta moto. Les autres se mirent à rire. Trowa, quant à lui, continuait son déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

- Pense au président des Preventer!!! C'est sûr lui que tu dois concentrer toute ta haine, pas sur moi! Imagine-toi avec lui au lit. Duo ferma les yeux, priant les saints de l'accueillir au Paradis des abrutis. Rien n'arriva. Il se retourna, son ami l'avait épargné. Son conseil avait apaisé Wufei et ses hormones. Traversant la cafétéria comme une flèche, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, habillée en civile, se dirigea vers le distributeur où se trouvaient Wufei et Duo.

"- Thé citron ou vert??? Pensa t -elle. Vu la journée qui m'attend, je crois qu'un thé citron fera mieux l'affaire!!!!" Hitoshi introduisit quelques pièces de monnaie dans la machine et appuya sur le bouton thé citron. Elle attendit sa mise en route et prit enfin son gobelet. Elle le porta à ses lèvres.

-... Beurk... C'est pas du thé, c'est du cappuccino ! Lança t-elle à voix haute... En plus, leur** crème **est vraiment dégueulasse." Hitoshi s'obligea à le boire, elle n'avait pas assez de monnaie sur elle pour commander un autre thé. Cette machine a vraiment un problème. Elle but d'un trait son gobelet.

La jeune femme entendit un gloussement. Elle se retourna et vit deux preventers qui l'observaient avec insistance. L'un des deux, un homme aux cheveux noir, la regardait plus intensément. L'autre se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Hitoshi rougit, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils la sondaient de cette façon. Wufei devint rouge lui aussi. Entre eux, ils se passaient quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement. Ils ne bougeaient pas et elle ne bougeait pas. Elle baissa son regard vers son cappuccino. Duo hurla de rire. Hitoshi devint rouge écarlate, Wufei également.

- Ah!!!!! Deux belles tomates aussi rouges l'une que l'autre!!! Laquelle je vais cueillir?? Duo se frotta les mains.

Pour Wufei et ses hormones, c'était reparti pour un tour et cette maudite Onna, et son cappuccino, en était à la cause.

- Excusez-moi messieurs mais aurais-je manqué quelque chose???? Demanda Hitoshi timidement.

-" Comment chauffer Wufei, suive l'expert"... du tout, mais aimez-vous la pipe, mademoiselle????"

Wufei se tourna vers Duo, le regard figé par la colère.

- Pardon??? Demanda Hitoshi qui avait du mal entendre.

- La pipe, vous aimez???? Répéta Duo.

_"_ _Cette idiote n'a même pas capté la situation!En tout cas, elle a un sacré effet sur Wufei, enfin elle arrive à le dresser d'un simple mot"_

-_**"**_ _**Oh oui!!!!!! Tic tac... Nous adorons ça!!!! Tic tac... dites oui charmante onna tic tac... Oh s'il vous plait!!!!!!!"**_

Wufei enfuma. Il ne savait plus qui assassiner. Devait-il se retourner contre cette maudite horloge biologique masculine ou Duo.

- Je déteste!!!!_ "Laissons les croire que je n'ai rien compris au sens sexuel de sa stupide question. Je vais t'en faire fumer moi, des pipes". _

Duo voulut lui répondre mais c'était sans compter Wufei qui avait discrètement pointé son automatique sur ses bijoux de famille. (Et de un!)

-_**"tic tac...Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, pourquoi si douce Onna??? Pourquoi vous nous faites ça !!!!! « **_ écho de l'horloge biologique qui disparut par l'éclair foudroyant lancé par SUPERORGEUIL de Wufei.( Et de deux!)

- Et la fumée qui s'en dégage aussi!!!!!! Renchérit la jeune civile. Wufei lui lança un regard peu cordial. Elle lui rendit en grand sourire.

Wufei lâcha Duo. Il s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers Hitoshi lorsque celle-ci les laissa en plan, en s'en allant tranquillement.

_"- Pourvu que je ne tombe pas sur ce genre d'individus avec l'équipe G. Oh! S'il vous plait, Seigneur Dieu!!!"_ pensa Hitoshi qui avait à présent quitté la cafétéria, loin de ces étranges et pervers preventers.

_" - Shenlong!!!! Faites que je ne croise plus le chemin de cette maudite femme!!!! Ou sinon..." _

- Je me fais eunuque!!!! Lança Duo à travers la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit un hurlement dans tout l'étage 5.


	3. Chapter 2 stupides secrétaires

**CHAPITRE 2: STUPIDES SECRETAIRES **

**"9h55, toujours même Cafétéria et même étage 5 "**

-Que me vaut cette soudaine visite de ta part!!!!! dit Trowa qui explorait son sac de pâtisserie à la recherche d'un autre délicieux croissant.

- Rien, sinon de venir squatter la nourriture de mon vieil ami le clown!!!! Duo ne se gêna pas pour plonger sa main dans le sac et d'en sortir le dernier

croissant sous le nez impassible de Trowa.

- Je vois que Wufei t'a bien arrangé le portrait!!! Continua l'artiste de cirque sans même jeter un regard sur son ami maquillé d'un magnifique oeil au beurre noir.

- Ca, avec un aussi bon croissant préparé spécialement par Catherine pour son gentil Duo, c'est un petit déjeuner de prince. Trowa souffla et lui reprit des mains le croissant que Duo s'apprêtait à dévorer.

- Contente-toi de ce que Wufei t'a offert, au lieu de voler ce qui ne t'appartient pas!!!

- Je ne serais pas Duo, sinon.

L'Américain lui vola de nouveau le croissant et l'avala d'un trait.

- Pour ton information, ce n'est pas Catherine qui m'a préparé ces croissants!!! Je les ai achetés au boulanger d'en face.

-Coffcoffff!!!!! Duo s'étouffa.

Trowa lui tapota calmement sur le dos, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- T'aurais pu me le dire! Tu sais très bien que je... je déteste tout ce qui sort d'une boulangerie!!! reprit doucement Duo.

- Je t'avais prévenu mais tes insatiables pulsions de cleptomane ont été plus fortes.

-" Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès... ah tu vas voir, je vais le dire à Quatre !!!!"

- Si j'avais été toi, je l'aurais laissé crever!!! lança Wufei qui s'avançait à leur rencontre.

Duo en oublia tout à coup tout croissant et se réfugia derrière grand frère Trowa.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu derrière moi, Duo ??? Dit le jeune homme qui faisait front à Wufei.

- Mesure de précaution!!!! dit duo qui déglutissait de minute en minute.

- Je te rassure, je n'ai aucune envie de me fatiguer pour rien!!!! dit Wufei qui s'adossa au mur.

- Alors ton truc est toujours au garde à vous, pourtant la fille est partie depuis longtemps!!!! remarqua Duo.

Wufei entra en furie. Duo se blottit contre Trowa qui se dégagea de lui en l'offrant en sacrifice au dragon.

- Je t'en supplie Wufei, épargne l'autre, celui là est destiné à Heero!!!!

- Une raison de plus de ne pas lui laisser cette chance!!!!

Wufei se jeta sur lui.

**( Nuage de poussière autour de nos deux preventers, poings, pieds, tête de Duo **

**qui veut s'échapper, tête de Wufei énervé). **

Nouveau cri qui traverse tout l'étage. Trowa tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers la masse de preventers qui s'agglutinait autour de leurs deux collègues. On pariait sur Wufei, on priait pour Duo. Sally s'amusait devant ce spectacle et laissait entendre à tout le monde que c'était en parti le comportement à tendance agressive de Wufei qui l'excusait de son infidélité passée. Trowa réussit enfin à sortir de cette masse de preventers. Il s'assit sur un des bancs laissés vacants, observant la décharge publique qu'allaient devoir se taper les femmes de ménage ce soir."- Heureusement que tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe pendant ton absence, Bébé, ils sont vraiment intenables, Je suis le seul mature dans cette équipe, leurs 28 ans fêtés ne les ont pas du tout arrangés ".Trowa fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son porte-feuille. Glissées dans la deuxième pochette se trouvaient des photos de lui et Catherine, de sa filleule Florence et de Quatre. Il prit celle-ci et s'abandonna à la rêverie.

"- TROWA!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là!!! Vous devriez être déjà en réunion en train de rencontrer le nouvel agent que nous a envoyé le CPI ( Comité de protection intergalactique ndlr) !!

Le jeune preventer rangea tranquillement ses photos. Il vit Lady Une, furieuse,

qui se tenait devant lui.

- Où sont vos autres collègues!!!! Reprit-elle, agacée par le comportement de son employé. Trowa ne répondit pas. Les cris et la foule de preventers le faisaient pour lui. La vice-présidente de Preventer lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle vit la scène qui fut de trop et entra dans une rage folle.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST CE FOUTOIR !!!!! VOUS NE DEVRIEZ PAS ETRE EN MISSIONS EN CE MOMENT, PREVENTERS!!!!! Hurla-t-elle.

Tous tremblèrent, même Sally. Tous quittèrent subitement la cafétéria et se hâtèrent dans leurs travaux. Il ne restait plus que Duo essoufflé et Wufei qui arborait un sourire de victoire. Lady Une suivit de Trowa s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Miss Lady Une, comment allez-vous??? Vous semblez si fraîche ce matin!!!! dit duo qui tentait d'amadouer la bête qu'il sentait beaucoup plus destructrice que son cher Wufei.

- Il est inutile de m'encenser Duo Maxwell!!! fit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Mais je...

- Ne cherchez pas d'excuses!!!!! Il en est assez de votre comportement enfantin et immature!!!! Vous contaminez tout le personnel de vos bêtises

journalières!!!!

Wufei se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire. - Et vous Capitaine, vous êtes une honte!!!!! Vous laissez aller à

ces futilités dignes des cours de récrés, vous me décevez!!! lança Lady Une en se tournant vers lui. Wufei ne sut que répondre, pris au dépourvu. Trowa esquissa un sourire.

- Vous êtes habitués depuis le temps, chef!!!!! lança l'Américain.

- Oui en effet!!!! Mais je commence à en avoir ras la casquette de vos débilités!!!

Elle reprit son calme et scruta sa montre. 10h15.

-Vous êtes en retard messieurs!!!!

- En retard ?? Nous ne commençons qu'à 11h00 notre mission sur la colonie **VIVELEYAOISME**. dit Wufei en croisant les bras.

- Auriez-vous oublié Capitaine, vous et vos collègues, votre réunion à 10h00 précise? lança-t-elle d'un regard interrogateur.

- Quelle réunion, Lady Une ?? dit le jeune homme très surpris.

Duo et Trowa l'étaient tout autant que lui.

- UNE REUNION AVEC VOTRE NOUVEL AGENT DU CPI!!! Cria-t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent, incrédules. Duo voulut lui répondre mais le geste de Trowa lui interdit toute parole au risque d'offusquer de nouveau leur supérieure.

- Quelle réunion, quel agent??? Nous n'avons été avertis de rien!!! Nous sommes tous trois aussi surpris que vous de notre retard!!!

fit Trowa.

- En ce moment même à l'instant où je vous parle , seul Heero Yuy se trouve en salle 1045.

- Heero!!! dit Duo stupéfait.

- Cet imbécile ne nous a prévenus de rien!!! répondit sèchement Wufei. Ne nous accusez de rien s'il vous plait, c'est sa faute.

- Heero n'y est pour rien, il est impossible que vous ayez échappé à ceci, j'ai chargé mon assistante de vous transmettre en mains propres les dossiers que l'agent nous a faxé hier soir!!!!

- Si c'était vrai, nous les aurions eus depuis longtemps!!! dit Trowa sans sourciller.

- Alors demandons à Nathalenia, sa secrétaire!!! fit Lady Une en voyant la jeune femme blonde se dandiner jusqu'au distributeur.

Elle l'appela de son nom et la jeune secrétaire les rejoignit. Elle semblait dérisoire et ridicule aux yeux de Trowa et Wufei mais tellement plaisante à ceux

de Duo qui se passa les mains dans ses cheveux à son passage.

- Nathalenia, où se trouve mon assistante??? A-t-elle transmis les dossiers en main propre à l'équipe G??? Car ces messieurs ne sont au courant de rien!!!!

- Et bien... Votre assistante... Elle...

La secrétaire semblait confuse dans ses propos, Trowa et Wufei la fixaient, impassibles mais attentifs à ces dires qui témoigneraient de leur innocence.

Elle se tourna vers Duo qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle se rassura.

- Elle n'a rien transmis ,elle est en ce moment avec Heero toujours en possession des rapports. Avoua t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Stupide secrétaire!!! lacha Wufei sans se retenir après cette révélation.

Il fulmina.

- Wuman, du calme c'est pas de sa faute, c'est celle de l'assistante!!!! calma Duo

Wufei lui lança un regard de mort.

- Bon... A t-elle eut l'idée d'envoyé par email les rapports ?? interrogea sa supérieure.

- Non madame!!!!

-... La gestion du courrier interne laisse vraiment à désirer!!! renchérit Lady Une en sortant de la cafétéria à la recherche de son assistance.

Trowa s'approcha de Nathalenia.

-Vous avez au moins quelques renseignements sur le nouvel agent à nous vendre pour vous faire pardonner vous et votre amie?? demanda gentiment Trowa en posant sa main sur son épaule.

La secrétaire lui sourit , sa main était si douce, si chaude, elle la destressait. Dommage qu'il soit gay!!!! se dit-elle.

- C'est une femme!!! lâcha-t-elle. Wufei crut s'évanouir.

- Une femme!!! répéta-t-il, les yeux qui se gonflaient de colère de minute en minute. - Ahhh! Cela va nous changer des imbéciles que le CPI nous envoyait depuis le temps!!! Une femme, une belle jeune femme merveilleusement belle et agréable comme vous!!! Wufei, tu t'imagines? dit Duo en s'adressant à son collègue.

**( Image d'une ravissante jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur de blés qui **

**courait sur la plage avec Duo main dans la main) **

Le Chinois maudit toutes les femmes de la terre et de l'univers ( mise à part sa mère et Mei lan bien sûr).

- Avez-vous d'autres renseignements sur cette agent mystérieuse??? demanda de nouveau Trowa.

La secrétaire détacha son regard de Duo qui l'hypnotisait.

- C'est l'une des meilleurs agents du CPI!!!! Le président en avait assez que vous veniez à bout de tous les autres. Il a réussi à négocier avec le CPI pour que la géniale équipe G travaille avec les meilleurs. C'est une japonaise... de 50 ans et obèse. Pauvre de vous. Je l'ai vue ce matin discuter avec Ondine au sujet du CPI.

**( L'image de la belle blonde laissa sa place à celle d'une vielle Quinquagénaire **

**obèse qui le traînait par le col à terre ) **

- Ma parole, Preventer dépense des millions juste en mochetés et vieux débris d'agents !!!! Ahhh Trowa!!!dit Duo déçu en posant son coude sur l'épaule du clown. On devrait nommer le CPI, le comité intergalactique d'imbécillités.

- Tu devrais y proposer ta candidature!! Lança Trowa qui suivit Wufei.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la cafétéria.

- Eh! Attendez ...

Duo courut derrière eux, il se retourna une dernière fois en direction de Nathaliena et lui lança un baiser.


	4. Chapter 3 courage Hitoshi

**CHAPITRE 3:** **Courage Hitoshi**

**Quelque part dans l'immeuble Preventer, on ne sait où, Hitoshi s'était perdu. **

L'assistante de la vice présidente de Preventer, Ondine Prolever, lui avait indiqué le numéro de salle D1045. Mais elle ne savait pas où cette salle se situait. Elle avait monté et descendu les 50 étages du bâtiment à sa recherche. Elle avait mal au dos, des courbatures dans les jambes et les bras noyés dans une montagne de documents.

Hitoshi regarda sa montre, 10h30, elle était très en retard.

Le président était en train de l'attendre et ses futurs collègues également. Hitoshi, quant à elle, allait assassiner cette maudite secrétaire de direction. La jeune femme stressait énormément, elle appréhendait sa future rencontre avec ces fameux preventers de l'équipe G

_"- Ah Quelle sale matinée qui commence! Après avoir échappé à deux malades mentales, me voilà reine des retardataires!"_

Les preventers autour d'elle la bousculaient, elle tentait quelque fois, avec maladresse et efforts, de leur demander de l'aide mais elle n'était qu'un insignifiant petit insecte dans une ruche bourdonnante, indifférente et pressée.

**10ème étage** **salle 1045. Seuls spécimens preventer présents, Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait et une secrétaire en chaleur. **

Ses doigts pianotaient sur la table. La pièce, une sorte de petit amphithéâtre universitaire, était plongée dans l'obscurité .Il buvait les paroles amoureuses de l'assistante de Lady Une. Elle le draguait comme toujours, sans succès. Il n'avait pas la tête à l'amour, oh non, surtout pas! Les femmes étaient pour lui des briseuses de cœur. Surtout une

_"- Ma Rélena, reine de mon cœur, reine du monde, vice ministre des affaires étrangères, étrangère à mon cœur souffrant, Reine des salopes"_.

Heero se prit la tête entre les paumes de ses mains. La langue d'Ondine sifflait et claquait à ses oreilles. Comme des enfants jouant à 1,2,3 soleil, elle se rapprochait à mesure qu'il ne lui accordait aucun regard. Bientôt elle lui caressa le bras droit de son opulente poitrine.

" Où sont-ils, nom de Dieu?!! Toujours en retard...".

Il sentit des doigts glisser lentement sur sa ceinture. Une main tremblante et excitée tentait de la déboucler. Heero stoppa nette la dévergondée.

"- Pourquoi?!! Après tout, nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce, vos collègues ne risqueront pas de nous surprendre!!! J'ai omis volontairement de les avertir de cette réunion!!! fit t-elle, sa langue gourmande s'attardant sur son oreille. Heero se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Et l'agent Hitoshi?? Elle risquerait d'entrer d'une minute à l'autre??

Le preventer n'était nullement intimidé ni excité, il voulait juste gagner du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses amis.

- Cette petite idiote est en ce moment même complètement perdue dans les étages!!!!

Elle s'attaqua de nouveau à sa ceinture. Heero croisa les jambes.

- Détendez vous... ce que je vais vous faire vous fera oublier tous vos problèmes sentimentaux.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

_"- Qu'est ce qu'ils font, bon Dieu!!!!!"_ pensa Heero qui se contrôlait pour ne pas coller un pain à cette garce de secrétaire.

- Détendez vous!!! répéta t-elle.

Ondine plongea sa tête entre les jambes d'Heero. Soudain une main se calla entre ses lèvres et la braguette du preventer. L'assistante sursauta.

- Cette place est privée et réservée, mademoiselle!!! Alors veuillez faire circuler votre bouche ailleurs. Déclara Duo, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Elle vit les deux autres preventers qui avaient eux aussi assistés à la scène. Trowa impassible et Wufei médusé.

**Etage 7,10h45, Hitoshi toujours perdu... **

_"- Courage Hitoshi!!! Tu y es presque, surtout ne panique pas tout va bien se passer"... _Et attendez s'il vous plait, stoppez l'ascenseur!!!!"

Elle courut le plus vite possible, les portes de l'ascenseur allaient se refermer sur elle. Hitoshi passa de justesse. Il y avait un monde! L'agent Tokino, une énorme japonaise d'une cinquantaine d'années et vieille camarade de terrain de la jeune femme, dévorait son sandwich. Elle puait la sueur et la moutarde.

"- Alors agent Hitoshi, c'est votre premier jour de travail avec une équipe Preventer? demanda la grosse femme, les doigts collant de sauce.

- Oui!!! Lâcha Hitoshi qui se sentit tout à coup toute nauséeuse.

- Tout comme moi!!!! hahahahaha!

De la moutarde s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres. C'était un spectacle dégoûtant pour elle et les autres personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur également.

_"- C'est la seule japonaise aussi sale que j'ai vue de toute ma vie!!!" _pensa Hitoshi

- Vous êtes avec l'équipe G???

- Oui. Comment le savez-vous?? Demanda stupéfaite Hitoshi.

- Par Ondine.

_"- Cette bippppppppppppppppp d'assistante!!!" _

9ème étage. les portes s'ouvrirent. Tokino sortit.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Hahahahaha!!!!

Les portes se refermèrent.

**10ème étage, salle 1045 **

- Vous êtes en possession des dossiers? Peut-on y jeter un coup d'œil? demanda Trowa qui la sondait intensément.

L'assistante hocha la tête. Elle prit les 3 autres rapports et leurs tendit, les mains tremblantes. Ils les feuilletèrent. Elle attendit.

- Duo?!!! dit Heero.

- Oui chéri!!!! répondit celui ci en souriant bêtement.

- Ta main. Baka!!!!! Heero le tira violemment par sa cravate.

-Cofffffffffffffffffffffffffcoffffff!!!! Ok... je... la retire!!!!

L'américain était devenu rouge.

_" Deux fois aujourd'hui que je m'étrangle, j'ai jamais de chance". _

Heero le lâcha. le jeune homme reprit son souffle. L'assistante attendait toujours.

- POURQUOI RESTER VOUS LA SANS RIEN FAIRE AU LIEU DE RETOURNER TRAVAILLER, STUPIDE SECRETAIRE!!!! Hurla Wufei.

- Ouip!!!! Dit-elle en déguerpissant très rapidement.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

- Wufei, Aurais-tu le sens du tact?!! Dit Trowa qui épluchait son dossier.

- Non. Répondit t-il, énervé.

Il s'assit derrière Heero.

- C'est ce que je pensais!!!! Dit Trowa, s'installant à son tour.

Heero se leva brusquement. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Eh! Heero! Où vas-tu comme cela??? Demanda Duo, étonné.

- J'en ai assez d'attendre cette agent!!! Elle est vraiment culottée d'arriver en retard.

-Ne Te mets pas dans cet état. La vieille est sûrement rentrée chez elle, elle craignait peut-être de nous rencontrer. Je la comprends, elle préfère préserver son pauvre cœur.

- Le président est parti la chercher!!! Lança Wufei, les bottes posées sur la table.

- Rassis-toi. Tout à l'heure, tu as passé le temps en charmante compagnie, tu peux encore attendre quelques minutes de plus. Nous devrions parier sur la vieille, Non?!

Heero ne bougea pas, restant impassible comme une statue.

- Je commence à lancer les paris!!!5 dollars pour 1O minutes.

- C'est bien peu pour une vieille dame, tu devrais montrer un peu plus de respect!!! Dit Trowa qui ne trouvait aucun renseignement sur cette mystérieuse agent dans son dossier, seulement des données sur la colonie XC45689§§.

- Alors 10 dollars!!!! Trowa, tu proposes combien???

- 20, pour 5 minutes.

- Et toi Wuman???

- 50 pour 1 minute.

- T'es joueur, c'est parce que c'est une femme???

Wufei préféra ignorer sa question.

- Heero, tu paries combien, toi?!! Duo se retourna vers la porte. Heero!!!"

Le preventer était parti.

**Enfin, Hitoshi atteignit le 10ème étage... **

Droit devant, elle vit l'assistante en compagnie d'un preventer tout à fait irrésistible. Ce n'était personne d'autre qu'Heero. Ses mains réclamaient vengeance. Hitoshi se dirigea vers eux.

"- Je fais un couscous demain soir avec des amis, Veux-tu venir?? Demanda Ondine d'une voix langoureuse et coquine.

Elle se croyait irrésistible.

- Non merci. Sans façon. Heero déclina son offre.

Il se fichait d'elle et pensait à tout autre chose, à Relena.

- Laisse le passé derrière toi, passe à autre chose, Heero.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Heero ne tenta rien. Encouragée par sa passivité, elle commença à desserrer sa cravate. Heero ne réagissait pas. Il était insensible à son charme supposé.

- Je sais que tu me désires!!!!

Elle s'apprêta à l'embrasser.

- Et moi!!! Je désirerais que vous me tapiez ces dossiers sur ordinateur, s'il vous plait!!! Lança Hitoshi d'un ton sec, derrière son dos.

Ondine se retourna, Heero sortit de sa torpeur. Il vit une jeune femme à lunettes qui se tenait devant eux, les bras submergés par la paperasse.

- Agent Hitoshi!!!! Euh... vous vous êtes enfin retrouvée dans tout ce labyrinthe de Dédale. Elle prit les dossiers des mains de l'agent. Heero l'observa. C'était elle. Il s'attendait à une Japonaise. Loin de là, il s'agissait d'une jeune occidentale à l'allure très sérieuse.

- Oui, et vous n'avez pas été d'une aide très efficace!!! Je me suis retrouvée à vagabonder dans tout l'immeuble. Dit-elle, peinée.

Cette colère envers Ondine s'était dissipée. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de se laisser submerger par la colère même si ses mains étaient avides de meurtre.

- Agent Hitoshi, vous voilà enfin!!! fit le président en allant à leur rencontre. Nous vous attendons depuis au moins 45 minutes!!! Que s'est-il passé? Vous êtes vous perdue?

- Oui, je...

Elle ne put continuer.

- Pas le temps. Le président la prit par le bras et ils entrèrent dans la salle suivie d'Heero qui l'observait toujours.

**La réunion pouvait enfin commencé ou presque... **

Il faisait sombre, elle ne voyait rien, Hitoshi n'entendait que les piaillements de ses futurs collègues. Elle angoissait, son cœur battait très vite. Heero passa devant elle, se retournant puis partit s'asseoir. Il parla avec un de ses collègues qui se mit à rire. Elle appréhenda. Elle était près de la porte, au moins, si elle se faisait jeter, il y avait une porte de secours.

"- Messieurs, l'agent Hitoshi est là!!!! Le président se trouvait près du bureau, son visage était éclairé par la faible lumière de la lampe. - Les mecs, sortez votre fric, la vieille vient d'arriver!!! Lança Duo.

Hitoshi déglutit.

_"- Ca commence bien, à peine arrivée que je suis affublée d'un surnom, qui est vrai me convient bien" _

- Maxwell, je vous prie!!! Nous pouvons commencer, nous avons trop perdu de temps pour les présentations. Changement de programme messieurs, votre mission sur la colonie **VIVELEYAOISME **est annulée. Une autre équipe est sur le coup.

- Et dire que je pouvais traîner au lit quelques heures de plus, tout ceci à cause de cette vieille obèse. Glissa Duo à l'oreille d'Heero.

- Pas si enveloppée que cela!!! Murmura son ami en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Voici votre prochaine mission tempus. Agent Hitoshi?!

Le président fit signe à la jeune femme de le rejoindre. Hitoshi descendit les marches qui la menait jusqu'au vieil homme. Elle sentit les regards se poser sur elle.

- En piste, la vieille? Lança Duo.

Hitoshi déglutit encore. Ce surnom avait tant d'effet sur elle.

_" -Ca doit être le comique de service dont m'a parlé le président" _

Hitoshi sortit un petit ordinateur portable. Elle l'alluma et le posa à l'angle de la table. Un écran apparut. Une image de la colonie XC45689§§ fut projetée sur le flanc du mur.

- Cette colonie se situe au point 5698 de la galaxie. Dit -elle d'une petite voix aiguë et hésitante. C'est une colonie isolée et de construction récente. Le gouvernement politique est très instable. L'image changeait à chaque phrase terminée. Elle se trouve depuis de nombreuses années aux mains de paramilitaires et de trafiquants d'armes. Cependant, avec l'appui de la Sphère terrestre et des autres gouvernements des colonies, le premier candidat aux élections libres de cette colonie semble...

Tout à coup, une image d'un joli petit chaton s'afficha sur l'écran. Le président blêmit et Trowa cligna des yeux de stupeur. Hitoshi se mit à rougir.

- ...ha...

Heero étouffa d'une main la voix de Duo. Il s'apprêtait à exploser de rire

- Tais-toi et regarde!!!

- Alors Heero, tu aurais pu nous mettre au courant de cette réunion au lieu de forniquer en secret avec la première venue. dit Wufei avec dédain en observant la scène pitoyable qui s'offrait devant lui

_" - Et dire que cette agent est soit-disant l'une des meilleurs agents du CPI. C'est une sombre idiote, plutôt." _Pensa t-il.

- ... le Japonais préféra l'ignorer et regarda avec un certain amusement la jeune agent qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux en se trompant dans la projection des images numériques.

- Euhhhhhhhhh... Veuillez m'excuser, je ne sais pas comment cette image a pu se glisser à l'intérieur du fichier.

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur. Une autre image qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mission fut projeter sur le mur. L'image d'un temple hindou.

- Quelle gourde!!! Laissa s'échapper le président en hochant la tête de désespoir.

Trowa esquissa un timide sourire. C'était vraiment une réunion peu ordinaire. Duo se retenait en grimaçant de délire car la main du Japonais y veillait. Wufei continuait de la dénigrer et Heero avait pitié pour elle. Ses mains suaient et frissonnaient. Elle devint rouge de honte. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une photo d'une pyramide Maya surplombant une magnifique vallée. La date au bas de la photo indiquait le 12 juin 2009. Heero qui l'avait remarqué fronça des sourcils.

_"- Cette date est un peu ancienne pour la haute qualité de la photo, son appareil doit être détraqué et elle l'est aussi pour laisser de tels fichiers stocker dans son ordinateur._

_" _- Jolie prise de vue, Madame. Ironisa Trowa pour calmer la délirante atmosphère qui s'était installée dans la salle.

Wufei commença à s'impatienter devant l'incompétente de l'agent. Le président, quant à lui, s'était réfugié dans un coin, trop embarrassé par la jeune agent et ses problèmes techniques.

- Veuillez me pardonner. S'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'une voix toute tremblante. Elle farfouillait toujours dans son ordinateur à la recherche des bons fichiers. Les minutes passèrent. L'angoisse et la honte d'Hitoshi augmentaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle ne parvenait à résoudre son problème de fichiers.

Trowa sifflotait en regardant les mouches voler au dessus de lui. Heero maintenait fermement d'une main la bouche de Duo qui bavait de rire. Wufei, lui, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ainsi. Très agacé il laissait échapper de temps en temps de très jolis mots envers Hitoshi.

- Nous devrions l'aider!!! Proposa Trowa. Cette dame me fait pitié.

- Qu'elle se débrouille. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps avec les impotents et les idiots. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Trowa le regarda partir.

- Capitaine!! Lança le président, embarrassé par la situation. Où allez-vous comme cela?!! La réunion n'est pas terminée.

- Je vais m'en fumer une à l'extérieur, je préfère vous laisser en compagnie de cette stupide Onna.

Hitoshi se glaça, prise entre la honte et la colère.

_"- Là, il fait fort " _Pensa t-elle.

Wufei claqua la porte derrière lui. Le président pressa la jeune femme de se dépêcher. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle stressait et lorsqu'elle stressait elle n'arrivait à rien. Les minutes passèrent et le président devint plus oppressant. Elle essayait de régler le problème de son pc de poche sans prêter attention à la double discussion entre Duo, Heero et Trowa.

- Ca y est, je crois que nous pouvons reprendre la réunion. Dit Hitoshi sure d'avoir enfin régler le problème.

- Bien, très bien fit le président en épongeant son crâne luisant de son mouchoir. Ce n'était, en fait, qu'un petit incident technique.

- Oui. Rassura timidement la jeune femme qui avait conscience que la réunion terminée, le président allait lui passer un savon magistral. Elle déglutit à cette idée et d'avoir mal commencé les présentations avec ses collègues.

La jeune agent alluma de nouveau l'ordinateur et l'image d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années apparut sur le mur.

- Enfin, c'était pas difficile!!! dit Duo en se détendant sur sa chaise, la bouche libérée des mains d'Heero.

- Une réunion qui restera gravée dans nos mémoires. Remarqua Trowa.

- Oui, en effet. Acquiesça Heero en grimaçant de dégoût à la vue de sa main baveuse made in Duo.

Il s'essuya sur le revers de la veste de son uniforme.

- Cet homme, comme je vous disais bien avant le petit incident, se nomme Waterman Prkolquioma. Il est opposé à un autre candidat corrompu, le général Ghustave. Waterman est une personnalité très populaire parmi le peuple. Il deviendra probablement le prochain gouverneur de XC45689§§. Ce qui en fait la cible numéro un de tous les malfrats de sa colonie.

- Dans son programme de liberté et de démocratie, il est question d'intégrer les Nations Unies de la zone terrestre, n'est-ce pas? dit Heero, intéressé.

- Oui, en effet. Une raison de plus pour eux de l'assassiner avant les élections du second tour.

- Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas éliminé depuis le début de la campagne si celui-ci était un obstacle pour le pouvoir politique en place? Interrogea Trowa.

- Waterman est en réalité exilé sur la colonie L-1 depuis quelques années. Il a mené sa campagne à des milliers de kilomètres de sa colonie d'origine. La population captait son programme politique par les chaînes de télévisions clandestines.

- Du fait qu'Heero soit au courant ! Remarqua Trowa.

- Pourtant le candidat a quitté très récemment la colonie L-1 en toute discrétion. Personne n'est au courant, ni les médias ni les Nations Unis excepté notre organisation. Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas où il se trouve mais nous en avons une petite idée. Sûrement à bord d'une navette anonyme en direction de XC45689§§.

- Preventer n'a pas essayé d'intercepter la navette? Interrogea Heero.

- Je n'en ai pas donné l'ordre. Avoua le président en sortant de son mutisme.

- Pourquoi?? Si cette révélation arrive jusqu'aux oreilles du gouvernement corrompu de XC45689§§, je ne donnerai pas cher de sa peau. Ils feront tout pour l'éliminer avant qu'il ne pose un pied sur cette colonie.

- C'est un gigantesque feu d'artifice d'attentats qui va célébrer son retour. Remarqua Duo, toujours avachi sur sa chaise.

- Preventer en sera tenu comme responsable par les Nations Unies et le reste des colonies. Vous rendez vous compte de votre erreur? dit Heero, outré.

- J'en prendrai toute la responsabilité.

- Pourquoi ne pas déployer tout une armada d'hommes pour accompagner la navette. Continua Trowa

- Impossible... le CPI nous le déconseille fortement et je suis de leur avis.

Le président se tourna vers l'agent qui acquiesça.

- Et ainsi réduire en cendre le seul symbole de liberté de cette colonie, je ne peux le croire. Vous vous soumettez lâchement à une décision prise par une organisation dont ce n'est pas le ressort.

Heero se leva d'une trombe de sa chaise. Il était extenué par le peu de sens des réalités et des responsabilités du vieil homme. Duo rassit son ami et le calma. Le président voulut lui répondre mais Hitoshi intervint à sa place.

- Preventer? Demanda-t-elle à Heero dont elle ne connaissait le nom.

- Heero Yuy!!! lui répondit sèchement.

- Il serait suicidaire de laisser l'armée Preventer agir.

- Pourquoi?

- Preventer ou pas, une armée ferait trop de bruit du retour de ce messie tant attendu par les rebelles de cette colonie. Waterman est un homme très fier. Il ne laisserait aucune armée étrangère délivrer sa colonie sans son aval et celui de la rébellion malgré le soutien des Nations Unies de la zone terrestre.

Heero commença à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Les résultats du second tour ne seront connus que dans 2 semaines. L'échéance du retour de Waterman Prkolquioma sur XC45689§§. Déclara le président Ce qui vous donne très peu de temps pour le retrouver. Votre prochaine mission Tempus: Intercepter la navette, en assurer la protection pendant et après son retour sur la colonie. Sur place, il vous faudra entamer les négociations avec la rébellion pour prouver le bien-fondé d'une action Preventer. En attendant, vous devez retrouver Quatre. Sourcil levé de Trowa. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Au moment où ils se levaient, toute l'image se brouilla. Duo hurla de rire. Hitoshi se retourna. Son teint devint rouge pivoine. La photo d'une superbe tablette de chocolat huilé massé par une main masculine s'afficha. Hitoshi se statufia sur place. Duo était plié de rire et Heero ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de sourire. Trowa lança un coup de coude dans les cotes du comique qui se plia de douleur.

"- Respect à la folie des personnes âgées."

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie, laissant la jeune femme aux mains meurtrières du président. La porte se referma sur statue Hitoshi et sculpture Président. En cœur, ils éclatèrent tous de rire sous le regard stupéfait de Wufei qui fumait sa cigarette.

**Note de l'auteure:** Le chapitre 4 intitulé **Charmantes retrouvailles** est encore en correction sorry :( ma sensei béta a plein de choses a faire en ce moment mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce chapitre arrivera courant Juillet. Sinon petite indiscrétion qui ravirra je l'éspère toute les fans de yaoi le chapitre 5 ( que j'ai bientôt fini ) intitulé **Envies Nocturnes** sera entièrement dédié à Quatre et Trowa et je dois dire que c'est l'un de mes préféres. Si je suis un peu longue c'est que je travaille pendant les vacances d'été dans la restauration à l'aéroport de Roissy et avec les horaires et ma souris pétée je ne vais pas poster régulièrement. Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Mais d'ici là j'irais sur un autre poste que le mien ou j'irais squattée le pc des copines.

Rewiew, please snifff????

**Re note de l'auteure du 06/07/07:** ma souris refonctionne.


	5. Chapter 4 Charmantes retrouvailles

**CHAPITRE 4:****CHARMANTES RETROUVAILLES**

**Salle 1045, réunion terminé, Hitoshi paniqué.**

Elle faisait ses premiers pas dans cet espace temps auréolé de honte et avec un poids énorme au coeur. Hitoshi attendit tremblante et désolée la sentence fatale du Président. Le vieil homme s'approcha humectant son visage de son mouchoir déjà bien trempé. Jamais de toute sa longue carrière de militaire et de preventer il n'avait vu spectacle pareil. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui se lança dans un flot d'excuses.

"- Monsieur veuillez m'excuser pour tout le désagrément que j'ai pu vous causer. Je suis consciente de l'ennui, de la honte et l'embarras que j'ai pu vous infliger. J'en suis profondément navré et affligé. Elle baissa la tête. Je n'est fait qu'accroître la mauvaise image du Jialdiâ que vos hommes s'étaient fait déjà de nous. Si j'avais le pouvoir de remonter le temps pour ce genre de situation, malgré nos lois je le ferais sans hésitation. _" J'espère que tout ce que je lui raconte le dissuadera de me tuer" _Elle repris. Je pense que vous aviez tout a fait raison au sujet de ma maladresse. _" Là je lui passe bien la pommade dans le bon sens"._

Le président tenta d'intervenir mais cette fille était une vraie bavarde.

- Si vous me le permettez toujours je saurais vous montrer de quoi les meilleurs agents du Jialdiâ sont toujours capables avec l'équipe G. Je...

- Puis je parler mademoiselle? Coupa poliment le vieil homme.

- Euh... oui monsieur!! Dit-elle surprise par son ton de voix.

- Rassurez-vous aucun rapport envers le Jialdiâ ne sera établi sur votre très mauvaise prestation de ce matin je peux vous en assurer. Réconforta le président en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_"- Merci mon Dieu..."_ La culpabilité s'effaça en elle. Mais Hitoshi portait toujours le fardeau de la honte sur ses épaules.

- En échange j'aimerais... Le président carressa l'épaule de la jeune femme. La jeune femme se dégagea de sa main prise de panique.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend monsieur??? Laissa t-elle échapper devant le comportement inhabituel du vieil homme. Essayez vous de m'amadouer en me proposant vos avances.

Elle recula lentement.

- Non mademoiselle vous n'y êtes pas du tout!!! Je ne me permettrai jamais de vous faire des avances. Rassura le président en la prenant par le bras.

- Alors que voulez vous_" sale porc"_? Elle se dégagea de nouveau méfiante et la peur au ventre.

- Votre ordinateur.

- Ordinateur mais pourquoi faire? dit Hitoshi hébétée.

- je voudrais... l'image du body buildé, agent Hitoshi. Avoua t-il.

Hitoshi se statufia sur place.

**(Elle fondit sur la moquette de la pièce) **

- Mademoiselle ??

_"- Sale Pervers!!!"_

- mademoiselle??? Répéta t-il en se baissant vers la flaque Hitoshi.

"- Sale obsédé!!!"

- Mademoiselle vous allez bien?? S'inquiéta le vieil homme.

- Oui je...

**(Elle repris forme)**

- Alors???

Hitoshi tendit son ordinateur portable.

Le président lui arracha des mains. Un regard malsain se dessina sur son visage. Il bavait comme un chien excité par sa friandise tant attendu.

**La cafetéria, rendez vous des abrutis.**

"- A cette réunion!!! Gaffe sur gaffe pas vrai mon Hee chan??Lança Duo en s'installant sur un banc en compagnie de Wufei et d'Heero.

- Oui mon baka. Souffla son ami.

- Cette vieille femme s'est une perle de la sénilité.

- Elle t'a largement battu dans le domaine de la débilité. Dit Wufei en s'allumant une autre cigarette.

- En effet cher Wuman. Duo se mit à rire et ouvrit sa barquette de pâtes italiennes. Depuis quand tu fumes??

- Lorsque je suis stressé ou énervé.

- Ah!

-Sa voix était plutôt douce et juvénile pour une vieille femme. Remarqua Heero. Tu n'as pas fait attention Duo?

- Non. Tu voudrais peut être son numéro de téléphone? Se moqua l'américain tout en mangeant comme un goinfre.

- Evites de lui donner ce genre d'idée. Cela lui suffit d'être un tombeur d'onnas pour qu'il devienne gigolo. Heero se retourna vers Wufei. Le chinois lui afficha un sourire méprisant aux lèvres et inspira une gorgée de nicotine. Le brun le sonda un long moment puis lui répliqua sèchement.

- Une bonne gorgée de fumée ça te permet aussi de te calmer en dessous de la ceinture.

Wufei expira la fumée. Les yeux se gonflant de haine.

- Au moins moi j'ai des onnas à ma disposition pour me calmer. Continua Heero un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Duo gloussa d'un rire étouffé qu'il ravala aussitôt qu'en Wufei, les yeux assassins se tournèrent vers lui. L'Américain haussa les épaules, tout penaud et les lèvres maculées de sauce tomates.

Wufei écrasa sa cigarette sur le bois de la table et se plongea dans un mutisme forcé.

- Trowa est parti bien vite tout à l'heure. Fit Duo qui scrutait Wufei du coin de l'oeil près à esquiver un coup poing de la part du chinois. Heureusement qu'Heero était à ses cotés, il ne permettrait pas à Wufei de le frapper. _"Oh Heero mon beau Heero." _

- Ca fait un bail qu'il na pas vu Quatre. Lui répondit Heero qui observait les poèmes et petits mots que des preventers tageurs avaient gravé sur le bois de la table.

- Et je le vois bien rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Duo sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Epargne moi cette image obscène veux tu? Dit Wufei en se détournant d'eux.

- Ne sois pas jaloux Wuman. Toi aussi un jour tu rencontreras l'amour de ta vie et tu prendras ton pied en compagnie d'une charmante femme. Qui sais tu croiseras bientôt son chemin. Réconforta Duo en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. Wufei continua de bouder.

- Aujourd'hui je l'es trouvé un peu anxieux. Repris Duo en s'adressant de nouveau à Heero.

- Pas moi. Il était fidèle à lui même. refuta le japonais au sujet de Trowa qui se mit à écrire lui aussi sur la table quelque chose comme _" Bipppppppppppp d'Ondine"._

Au même moment un groupe de secrétaires entra dans la caféteria avec Ondine en tête de ligne. Les sifflements fusèrent à leur passage.

- Tes poules rappliquent ? Dit Duo en levant la tête vers leur direction.

Heero déglutit et Wufei s'assombrit. Duo saliva à la vue de Nathalenia la bombe platine qui lui fit un petit coucou.

- Devine qui c'est? Demanda gaiement l'assistante de Lady Une en sautant au cou du jeune Japonais.

_"- Mon pire cauchemar"_ Pensa Heero en cachant le visage entre les paumes de son visage.

- Alors les beautés le travail ça avance? Lança Duo en les relucquant chacune d'elles. Des jambes aux seins.

Elles se mirent à piailler toutes en même temps. Assourdissant et martyrisant les pauvres oreilles de Wufei qui se boucha les tympans. Heero suffoquait sous l'étreinte fatale d'Ondine. Il était affolé et suppliait de ses yeux hagards Duo qui l'ignora car lui était au paradis. Heero et Wufei se regardèrent dans les yeux. Wufei rouge de colère Heero rouge d'étouffement. Ils partageaient la même souffrance. Fermant les yeux Ils prièrent leurs dieux respectifs de leurs envoyés un signe qui les libéreraient. Et ce signe arriva.

"- Humhum!!! Excusez moi est ce que je pourrais parler à l'équipe G s'il vous plait? Demanda une voix timide derrière elles.

Toutes les secrétaires se retournèrent pour foudroyer l'individu qui avait osé les interromprent.

C'était la jeune agent Hitoshi. La jeune femme fixait les secrétaires d'un air hébétée.

- Agent Hitoshi !!! Dit suprise Ondine en lachant Heero quant elle la vit.

Heero reprit lentement son souffle et Wufei rouvrit les yeux. Toute la troupe de stupides secrétaires s'écartèrent au passage du chef. Ce qui fit entrevoir au preventers de l'équipe G leur libératrice. Et là ce fut le choc pour Duo et hormonal pour Wufei.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est... Dit Duo en souriant.

- C'est la fille de tout à l'heure Wuman!!!! Hurla t-il.

C'était la même femme aux longs cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleus de tout à l'heure. Hitoshi les aperçus un frisson lui parcourut le dos en les voyant, elle crut s'évanouir.

_"- Mon Dieu!!! Les deux nigauts de ce matin sont mes collègues de tout à l'heure, Pourquoi mon Dieuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"._

- T'as vu Wuman!!!! Hurla de nouveau l'américain.

- Oui j'ai vu dit-il en tremblant. Il sentit ses pires ennemies refaire surface.

_**"- Nousssssssssssssss sommes de retour tic tac... tic tac..." **_

- Noonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!! Grogna Wufei entre ses dents. Il devint rouge et se mit à frissonner de colère et de honte.

_**"- On a faim!!!! tic tac...donne nous à manger!!!!!!!!" **_criaient affamées ses petites hormones sexuels.

- Ce n'est pas tout. C'est la même agent qui va travailler avec nous. Lança Heero en souriant devant l'état du pauvre Wufei.

Wufei se tourna vers lui, des éclairs étincelaient dans son regard.

- T'es vraiment sûr que s'est la sois disante vielle et obèse maladroite de tout à l'heure, Heero?? Demanda Duo supris.

- Oui on s'est croisés avant la réunion j'étais avec Ondine. Acquiésa Heero les bras croisés.

- T'aurais pu me le dire??? Maintenant je vais passer pour un gougat à ses yeux. Fit l'Américain tout peiné.

- Je t'avais prévenu mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter!!!

- Dire que je l'ai traité de vielle sénile. Duo se tourna vers Nathalenia. Pourquoi nous as tu raconter des bobards?

- Je ne savais pas je te le jure, Duo chan. Je les confondu avec une grosse japonaise âgée qui discutait avec Ondine. Je ne pensais pas qu'avec un tel nom nippon il s'agirait d'une jeune occidentale. Je suis désolée.

- L'autre femme était l'agent Tokino, sombre idiote. Déclara Ondine en secouant la tête.

- Oh alors qu'elle gourde je fais. S'excusa Nathalenia

- Quel amalgame!!! Remarqua Heero en fixant Hitoshi.

- Quel fossé continua Duo en souriant en reluckant la jeune femme qui n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi observé.

Un preventer passa à coté d'eux une canette de coca très fraîche à la main.

- Eh ma canette!!!! Lança t-il quand Wufei lui arracha des mains. Le regard que lui lança le dragon le fit pâlir. Bon bah c'est pas grave y en a pleins les distributeurs de toute façon. Puis il se dépêcha de déguerpir de sa vue.

Wufei ouvrit le coca et en arrosa ses parties sensibles avec.

- Adieu sales bêtes!!!!

Le soda le calma. Il releva la tête vers celle qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

- Quel mensonge!!!!!!!!!!! Repris t-il d'un ton sec et agressif en s'avançant à sa rencontre.

**... Froid dans la salle...**

- Eh... Ondine tira Nathalenia par le bras. Ou tu m'emmènes comme ça? Demanda la secrétaire surprise.

- On se casse ça va chauffé. Elles se retournèrent toutes deux vers Wufei. Il fixait les yeux remplis de colère la jeune Hitoshi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être aux premières loges quand celui ci va péter les plombs.

- En plus c'est un peu de notre faute!!! Remarqua Nathalenia.

- Une raison de ne pas traîner dans les parages...

Elle fit signe à ses autres collègues de s'éclipsés très discrètement.

- Pardon dit Hitoshi en clignant des yeux de stupeur.

- Au lieu de nous induire en erreur vous auriez pu décliner votre identité au tout début de notre rencontre. Continua Wufei, de plus en plus énervé en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ca sent le roussit et pétage de plombs Wufei. Dit Duo à Heero qui fixait tous les deux le spectacle.

- Oui en effet. Constata Heero en regardant d'un oeil les deux protagonistes.

- Dans ce moment là que ferait Quatre? Demanda Duo qui sourit devant la furie du chinois.

- Il parlementerait en essayant d'apaiser les choses. Répondit Heero.

- Pas avec Wufei!!! Que ferait Trowa?

- Il s'interposerait. Répondirent en coeur les preventers en se regardant.

Duo se retroussa les manches. Heero le suivit

- Vous vouliez peut être joué la carte du mystère, heinnn??? Cracha Wufei

Hitoshi ne lui répondit pas. Elle enleva ses lunettes et les essuya car ses verres étaient couverts de postillons. Ce qui énerva encore plus le jeune chinois. Hitoshi remit ses lunettes.

- Alors qu'avez vous à répondre Onna??? Continua Wufei dont le calme de la jeune femme le déstabilisa.

_"- Individu psychopathe, souffrant de délires psychotiques et trouble du comportement, traitement médicale: aucun. Seul solution enfermement dans un hôpital psychiatrique" _Voilà ce que répondit le cerveau d'Hitoshi au sujet de l'énergumène qui l'agressait sans raison.

Duo et Heero s'interposèrent. Duo écarta Wufei qui se trouva derrière les deux autres preventers.

- Pas le temps pour les disputes Wuman!!!

- Mais!!!!!!!!!!! Dit Wufei stupéfait par l'action des deux hommes.

- Va grogner ailleurs Wufei. Heero le poussa.

Wufei les regarda consterné et énervé. Il fixa les trois nigauds avec de gros yeux pleins de noirceur.

Il sortit en trombe de la caféteria ne supportant pas d'être évincé et mis à l'écart par ses amis pour cette maudite Onna. Il bouscula sur son passage Sally et son collègue.

- Alors Wufy chéri comment va tu ??? Taquina son collègue masculin en le prenant par l'épaule. Sally les observa avec un sourire moqueur.

- LA FERME!!! Hurla Wufei en le collant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Puis il partit.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prends aujourd'hui? Demanda le collègue choqué en remettant sa veste en ordre.

- Il a mangé du dragon laisse tombé. lui conseilla Sally.

- Duo Maxwell, l'individu dont vous avez du supporter les fous rires tout au long de la réunion. Il serra doucement la main de l'agent qui eut un sourire crispé.

- Vous allez mieux ? Demanda Heero en s'adressant à Hitoshi.

- Oui. Je m'en remettrait ne vous inquiété pas. Je me suis bien remit de l'incident de tout à l'heure à la réunion. Elle se mit à rire jaune.

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieur mais le regard que lui lança Heero le fit cessé toute hilarité.

- Veuillez me pardonner de mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Lors de la réunion nous avions pensé que... Enfin une des secrétaires vous avait confondu avec une autre. S'excusa Duo en se grattant la tête.

- Tout le monde peut ce tromper. Hitoshi lui sourit timidement. Je voulais juste savoir d'où venait cette histoire de paris?

- Un petit jeu entre nous. A chaque nouvel agent qui intègre notre groupe nous parions. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas on a pu parier sur vous. Rassura Duo tout penaud.

- J'en suis sûr. Lui répondit d'un sourire forcé Hitoshi. Elle savait bien que Duo lui mentait. . Quant à moi j'espère que ma prestation catastrophique de tout à l'heure. N'a pas remis en doute mon efficacité future au sein de votre équipe.

- Mais non... mentit Duo.

_"- Ca tu peux le dire avec tes gaffes cela promets une brillante collaboration. Bonjour les missions ratés et rendu encore plus risqués par ta gaucherie"_ Pensa Heero en ce ressassant l'épisode de tout à l'heure.

- Je veux m'entretenir avec vous sur la mission.

- Oui. Répondit stupéfait Heero par la tantôt maladresse et le tantôt sérieux de la jeune femme.

- Nous devons retrouver le preventer Quatre.

- Trowa est parti à sa recherche. Fit Duo.

- Très bien. Il ne faut surtout pas tardé le temps nous est compté. Avertit la jeune femme qui apprécia l'initiative de ses collègues.

- Trowa est en ce moment en direction de la Terre. Déclara le Japonais.

-Lorsqu'il aura retrouvé Quatre. Nous prendrons contact avec eux. Dit Duo.

- Nous devrions commencer nos recherches sur L-1. Proposa Heero.

- Vous m'aviez dit que votre ami se dirigerait en ce moment même vers la Terre.

- Oui. Lui répondit le brun.

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre un muscle de son épaule droit se contracta, une fulgurante douleur la prit._" Au nom pas maintenant pas maintenant laisse moi encore quelques heures..."_ .

La douleur l'électrisa. Les deux preventers ne s'aperçurent de rien. Elle ne réagit pas contre la douleur pour ne pas eveiller leur curiosité.

- La famille de Waterman est cachée sur Terre. Je crois que nous devrions commencer les recherches par là. Leur conseilla la jeune agent.

-Comment le savez vous ?? Demanda Duo surpris.

Hitoshi se massa l'épaule. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un cd rom.

- Toutes les informations nécessaires pour la mission sont téléchargés sur ce cd. Epluché le et contacté moi quand nous devrons partir. Elle leur tendit le cd-rom qu'Heero prit.

- Excusez moi mais je dois partir maintenant. Hitoshi les quitta precipitement.

- Comment allons nous pouvoir vous contactez? Demanda Heero en criant après la jeune femme quand elle s'apprétait à franchir la porte de la cafeteria. Ils étaient surpris par le départ soudain de la jeune femme.

Elle ne leur répondit pas et s'éloigna

- Quelle agent chelou!!! Remarqua Duo en se tournant vers Heero.

- Sûrement sur cette disquette!! Murmura Heero en fixant le cd-rom.

La douleur gagnait en intensité. Le temps et la vie étaient comptés pour elle. Hitoshi se dépêcha d'en la masse qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle devait trouver un endroit isolé de monde. Personne ne fit attention à elle et à son état. Elle gelait et il l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle trouva des toilettes à sa gauche. Elle y entra et fixa les pancartes des toilettes pour hommes et femmes.

" - Les wc pour hommes sont plus sûr. Il n' y a jamais personne contrairement au toilettes pour dames."

Elle poussa la porte des sanitaires pour messieurs. Le décor peu hygiénique, les morceaux de papiers WC, les mégots de cigarettes et les restes de préservatifs la dégoûtèrent quelque peu. Hitoshi se tourna vers la porte des toilettes. Personne ne l'avait suivit et il paraissait il n'avoir aucun homme. Elle retira sa veste se laissant découvrir l'épaule droite. Un tatouage représentant un serpent à plumes stylisé s'illuminait. C'était de lui que provenait la douleur. Sa peau blanche devenait translucide. Une porte de WC s'ouvrit. Wufei en sortit. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers les éviers lorsqu'il vit Hitoshi devant lui. Il tressaillit de stupeur.

"- Vous!!! Lâcha t-il à sa vue. "

Hitoshi se retourna violement prit comme en flagrant délit. Elle blêmit à la vue de Wufei médusé de la voir dans un tel endroit. Le magna du volcan Wufei fut près à exploser de nouveau et Hitoshi le ressentit aussitôt.

"- POURQUOI TRAINER VOUS DANS CE GENRE D'ENDROIT MAUDITE ONNA??!!" Hurla t-il à la fois en colère et confus de la voir se tenir devant lui pétrifiée.

- Euhhhh...je ne sais pas. Dit-elle en bafouillant.

Wufei s'approcha d'elle. L'instinct de survie de la jeune femme lui dicta de déguerpir aussitôt devant un tel démon. Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Wufei la poursuivit. Il sortit en trombe des toilettes, le visage rouge de colère motivé à en découdre avec elle.

**(Pour faire résumé parce que on a pas que ça a faire il la poursuivit à travers tout le batiment)**. Wufei était infatigable **(normal il est habitué à courir après les méchants c'est quand même un super flic intergalactique)**,Hitoshi essoufflée.

"- Je te préviens ma petite je t'aurais" Grogna Wufei.

" - Maman je vais mourir... Voyons Hitoshi reprends toi tu as vu pire que lui!!! M'en fiche!!! Pourquoi je suis tombé dans un monde complètement fou!!! "

Elle se retourna plusieurs fois Wufei était toujours à ses trousses. Sa hargne envers l'agent redoublait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Sa fin était proche au sens où si il elle ne disparaissait pas rapidement elle tomberait en cendre devant toutes ces personnes ou finirait par être assassiner par Wufei. Dans le premier cas sa mort mettrait fin à l'organisation Jialdia car ce monde aurait découvert le secret de ses voyageurs du temps et de l'espace.

"- Tu es morte ma jolie!!!" S'excita le jeune homme.

Hitoshi vit droit devant elle un ascenseur. Elle accéléra. Wufei poussait violement les gens autour de lui qui râlèrent contre lui.

Elle arriva enfin devant l'ascenseur. Elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton le pressant d'arriver. La jeune femme se retourna vers Wufei. Il fonçait dans la foule comme un taureau en furie.

Son angoisse augmenta. Elle pria de tout son coeur de l'arrivée de l'ascensceur. Wufei n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres d'elle. L'ascenseur arriva. Le chinois accéléra. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent Hitoshi en remercia le bon Dieu. Des gens étaient présents dans l'ascenceur.

" - T'es faite Onna" Cria t-il en sa direction.

Hitoshi se retourna puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en éjectant toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvait. Wufei arriva trop tard, les portes se refermèrent sous son nez. Il cracha de colère. Hitoshi souffla de soulagement. Elle ne perdit pas de temps. Elle baissa la manche de sa veste. Le tatouage se faisait de plus en brillant. Il avait envahi tout son corps et chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit couteau suisse avec lequel elle se coupa le doigt. Hitoshi égoutta son sang sur le serpent à plumes. Tout se brouilla autour d'elle puis elle disparut dans un rayon de lumière.


	6. Chapter 5 Folies nocturnes

**5:FOLIES NOCTURNES.**

**00h23, la Terre, le Sahara.**

Le vent glacial régnait cette nuit sur le Sahara. Les grains de sable s'élevèrent dans les airs à son contact. Les cieux les conviaient à une fête céleste. Maisle vent en décida autrement. Les tourbillons de sable s'abattirent contre la tente du vrai seigneur du désert.

"- Trowa?? Susurra une douce voix masculine à l'oreille du clown.

- Hmm!!! Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

- Trowa tu dors?? Répéta lentement Quatre. Il dessina lentement de son doigt, les muscles fins et puissants de son amant.

- Hmmmm!!!! D'une main, le bel endormi se couvrit le dos d'un drap. L'air glacial s'engouffrait à l'intérieur de la tente.

- Trowa lèves toi!!! Ordonna Quatre en se levant. Il tira violement le bras de son amant.

- Pas envie!! Grogna Trowa. Il se dégagea d'une force qui fit valser Quatre en arrière. Le blond s'écrasa sur les coussins.

- Maintenant laisse moi dormir!!! Trowa s'assoupit et ronfla aussitôt.

- Au mais non!!! Murmura Quatre qui n'abandonna pas la partie.

- Ahaaaaaaaahhh!!! Je suis de retour!!!! Quatre sauta sur son dos. Le pauvre Trowa s'enfonça dans les couffins. Qu'est ce que tu réponds à ça!!! Sale petit dormeur.

La victoire de Quatre fut de courte durée. Le lion se leva d'un bond et renversa l'arabe par la suite.

- Tu me cherches!!!! Nota Trowa, grognant toujours.

Il lui fit face. Le regard impassible qui ne déchiffrait aucune colère. Seuls ses yeux parlaient, et une puissante musculature qui faisait salivé et raidir le jeune arabe.

- Tu m'épuises vraiment Quatre!!! Dit Trowa d'un ton sévère, mais le blond lui ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

- Je sais. Quatre se mit à glousser sous sa mine de faux dur.

- Laisse moi tranquille veux tu?!! Le voyage a été assez éprouvant pour moi. Trowa se recoucha dans ses draps.

- Eprouvant!!! Tu n'as fait que te reposer depuis que tu es venu ici comme un pacha.

- ..._zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

- Trowa??? Quatre se pencha sur son amant. Le clown bavait sur son oreiller. Il était si fatigué qu'en fermant les paupières le sommeil l'avait envahi aussitôt.

Ce spectacle était si attendrissant pour le blond. Le voir dormir et baver comme un bébé le changeait de l'habituel mûr de brique que Trowa affichait continuellement pendant la journée. De son doigt il s'amusa à éclater les bulles de salive qui s'écoulait des lèvres de son beau prince. Une envie irrésistible de lui volé un baisé le pris soudain.

_"- Nonnon si je lui vole un baisé il sera de mauvais poil. Je l'aurais embrassé sans le prévenir et il me refusera une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air avant de partir en mission" _Songea t-il sagement.

- ..._zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_nonnon Catherine je n'ai rien fait je te le jure demande à Florence je _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _Soupira Trowa en dormant.

Là il fut encore plus mignon.

- Au puis zut!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre se jeta sur Trowa qui roula comme un rouleau de printemps sur le coté.

- Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance, qu'une fois endormi tu ne saurais pas résister.

Trowa s'agenouilla près de son prince arabe. Quatre était dans une position très osé, à genou, les fesses à l'air. Il pensait sûrement que présenter ses belles fesses blanches fermes et dodues éveilleraient à coup sûr le tigre de son amant.

- Cela ne marche pas avec moi. Trowa se détourna de ce ravissant spectacle qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

- Pourquoi?! Ca fait au moins deux mois que l'ont ne sais pas vu et tu oses me dire que tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour. Quatre se mit à sangloter. _" En faite je le fait exprès il craque toujours quand je me mets à pleurer"_

- Je ne suis pas erectionman. Trowa ne tomba d'en son piège de petit garçon capricieux de sexe.

- Si. Dit Quatre affichant toujours sa bouille de gamin de 5 ans.

- Depuis que je suis arrivée tu ne m'as pas laissé un moment de répit tu n'a fait que de me provoquer, me chercher avec toutes tes combines que je connais parfaitement à présent. Mais cela ne fonctionne plus avec moi.

Quatre baissa la tête mimant des pleurs.

- zveux ma sucette mhhhhhhhhhmm!!!!

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dire que je croyais que l'on était les seuls matures de la bande. Avec le recul je constate que les engeulades et bagarres des trois autres ne sont rien à coté de ce petit garçon gâté et pervers.

- Zveux zouer au docteur. Continua Quatre en boudant.

- Non. Dit fermement le clown.

- Pourquoi t'es méchant?!!!

- Parce que j'aimerais garder le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste pour la difficile mission à venir. Et tu devrais en faire autant. Conseilla Trowa en se recouchant.

- Tu ne veux même pas que je te fasse une petite fellation?!!!

- Non.

- Quel idiot tu fais alors.

- Je m'en fiche. Laissa échapper Trowa dans un soupir.

- Tu sais... Quatre admira ses délicates et fines jambes épilés à la cire orientale, par sa sœur Houria. Il y a quelques semaines j'ai rencontré au cours d'un meeting sur Mars, le fils du maire de Darlian City.

Trowa ouvrit un œil.

- Attends, comment il s'appelle déjà, je ne me souviens plus de son nom... Ah oui Silverise Stones... J'ai discuté avec ce charmant jeune homme de 20 ans.

Trowa ouvrit l'autre œil.

- Je dois dire qu'il est particulièrement bien élevé, très exquis dans sa conversation et si **sociable** avec autrui. Quatre accentua légèrement le dernier mot. Que l'on s'est tout de suite bien entendu.

Trowa se retourna vers lui. Quatre l'observa. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux un début de jalousie.

- C'est vrai ce que tu viens me dire? Demanda Trowa qui fixa Quatre.

- Abdul et Ibrahim étaient avec moi ce jour là, tu pourras leur demander si tu ne me crois pas.

- Oh si je te crois!!! Trowa avala sa salive.

- On s'est revu plusieurs fois par la suite et il m'a invité dans son chalet sur le mont Olympus cet Hiver.

- Et tu as refusé j'espère? Trowa était très très mécontent.

- Non. Démentit le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi m'avoue tu cela Quatre tu cherches à me rendre jaloux, parce que là je le suis réellement. Trowa était devenu rouge de colère. C'était généralement très rare qu'il montre ses émotions mais là Quatre avait dépassé les bornes.

- Il m'a demandé si j'étais célibataire.

- Et que lui as tu répondu? fit trowa dans un ton légèrement agressif. IL était à présent levé.

- Que j'étais libre bien sûr. Quatre le regarda avec un faux semblant de sérieux pour déstabiliser son amant.

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiii?!!! Trowa grinça des dents. Le calme et si paisible Trowa avait maintenant laissé place à un clone de Wufei.

- J'étais obligé de lui mentir, chéri. Un étalon pareil, si bien éduqué, ca ne se laisse pas échapper entre les doigts. Trowa crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre, retourner à bord de sa navette, décoller en direction de Mars et casser la figure de ce Don Juan de pacotille qui faisait tant fantasmer son petit prince adorer.

_"- Reprends ton calme mon vieux il ne fait ça que pour que te provoquer"_

- En plus d'après ses dernières conquêtes féminines aussi bien que masculines il est bien monté en plus!!!!

Pour Trowa se fut le grain de sable qui fit déborder le vase. Il engloutit cette colère au plus profond de lui même. Quatre lui esquissa un petit sourire coquin. Il se leva pour se diriger vers un plateau de thé laissé à l'abandon sur les tapis persans. Il revint avec deux verres de thé à la menthe. Lorsque le blond lui tendit la tasse Trowa le saisit brutalement au poignet pour l'attirer vers lui. Il l'étreignit violement. La tasse de thé se trouvait coincé entre leurs deux torses tremblants. Trowa plongea son regard dans celui de Quatre dont les yeux miroitaient de milles feux.

Le petit prince arabe renversa alors lentement le verre sur le torse de son amant. Trowa ne réagit pas malgré les petites rougeurs qui apparurent sur sa peau. Il fixait toujours Quatre qui sentit son impatience monté en lui devant cette statue qui ne bougeait pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour faire ton devoir??? ordonna Quatre d'un ton agacée.

Trowa plissa les yeux et obéit en se jetant comme un lion sur lui.

Dehors le vent sifflait et hurlait. Un gigantesque hurlement de plaisir raisonna à travers tout le désert. A quelques dunes de là se trouvait les deux hommes de Quatre, Abdul et Ibrahim. Ils l'avaient accompagné dans cette escapade amoureuse.

Les deux hommes se grelottaient du froid infernal du désert autour d'un petit feu enveloppés de leurs djellabas. Les cris de jouissance retentirent de nouveau.

"- Et c'est reparti de plus bel!!! Dit Abdul qui se retourna vers la tente des deux amoureux. Je ne sais pas ce que lui fait la Mèche **(ndlr surnom de Trowa donné par les hommes de Maganac)** mais il doit bien prendre son pied. L'homme se chauffait les mains au dessus du feu qui crépitait faiblement harceler par le vent.

- Qu'est ce que j'aimerais bien être à la place de maitre Quatre en ce moment!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Qu'est que je prendrais avec la Mèche. Envia l'autre.

Abdul le regarda d'un œil étrange.

- Bah oui je fantasme sur maitre Trowa il est si sexy avec sa mèche tombante et son corps d'artiste de cirque si bien musclée!!!Ibrahim se perdit dans ses pensées.

- Tu l'appelles maitre Trowa maintenant?!!! Dit étonnée son ami.

- Oui car s'est le maitre de mon cœur. Malheureusement, il aime maitre Quatre.Désespéra t-il.

- C'est la vie.

Nouveau crie cette fois rauque du châtain.

- Ahhhlala!!! Trowa. Ibrahim se perdit dans le ciel étoilé. Il s'imagina une constellation d'étoiles en forme de mèche. Jamais je ne gouterais à ton fruit si sucrée, si laiteux que chaque jour maitre Quatre reçois en lui.

Abdul hocha la tête en soupirant. Ce mec était vraiment un trop grand romantique.

Rugissement de plaisir en cœur de Quatre et du clown.

- Abdul. Le rêveur se replongea dans la réalité.

- Moui. L'autre se frottait les mains contre le froid.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on essaye?

- Essayé quoi?

- Bah de baiser?

- Quoi? Abdul crut tressaillit.

- Bah oui essayé de rivaliser avec eux.

- Ca ne va pas la tête?!!! Tu es fou je ne suis pas comme toi moi!!! Hurla l'homme paniqué.

- S'il te plait? Supplia l'autre à genou. Rien que de les entendre crier ça m'excite.

Cela nous réchauffera du froid en plus.

- Nonnon. Jamais. Balbutia t-il... Reste où tu es tu m'entends. L'homme rampa en arrière sur le sable.

- T'inquiète je vais tout te donner. Ibrahim ôta sa cape. Puis se jeta sur lui.

Les deux hommes se roulèrent dans le sable. Ibrahim enlevait sauvagement les habits de son ami qui essayait de s'échapper.

Ils roulèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sur le sol. Ils avalaient du sable mais cela ne gêna pas Abdul qui tentait vainement de se dégager de son ami.

**03h52, même endroit et même dune**

Un bip incessant et continuel extirpa doucement Trowa de son sommeil. Il se détendit les bras, Quatre sommeillait sur son torse. Le clown écarta délicatement les mèches de son visage.

_"- Nous serons bientôt unis dans la vie comme dans la mort. Plus besoin de se voir occasionnellement pour nous aimer, mon amour, car je te demanderais ta main, quand je prendrais mon courage a deux mains pour te faire ma demande."_

Trowa déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit prince. Le jeune prince arabe continuait à dormir.

Il se dégagea lentement de Quatre en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller. Le bip continuait à émettre. Trowa se leva les jambes engourdis par cette nuit de folie. Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur posé sur un tapis au coin de la tente.

Trowa pianota sur son pc portable. L'écran s'afficha et Heero avec.

La première réaction d'Heero en le voyant fut de détourner les yeux.

_- Salut Trowa!!! _Dit-il les yeux toujours détournés.

- Salut Heero.

_- Tant a mis du temps pour répondre_. Remarqua Heero.

- J'étais entrain de dormir monsieur.

_"- Pendant que d'autres bossent."_

- La mission ça avance? Demanda Trowa qui ignora le gène de son ami.

_- Alors que tu te prélassais en t'envoyant en l'air avec Quatre, nous avons pas mal avancé. _

-...

_- L'agent nous a fournit un cd qui contient plusieurs infos très utiles pour la mission. _

- Montre-moi?! Souffla le clown.

_- Ok mais d'abord rhabille toi parce que j'ai ton pénis en plein écran. _Conseilla son ami.

Trowa baissa son regard vers le bas. Il se leva pour revenir avec un couffin qui cachait à présent son petit oiseau.

_- C'est mieux. _Dit Heero en voyant revenir son ami.

- Vas' y envoie moi les données.

Plusieurs images et clips apparurent.

_- Réveilles Quatre. Il est aussi concerné. _Ordonna Heero.

- Pas question. Il dort et je ne voudrais pas qu'il me sollicite encore une fois. Il est vraiment infatigable.

_- C'est normal plus de deux mois sans sexe c'est très dur pour un homme même pour Quatre. Toi aussi ça ta manquer?_

-...oui. Avoua à demi mot Trowa. Et toi comment tu fais?

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai plein de femmes à ma disposition._

- Ta main droite.

_- J'arrive à me trouver des filles ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas comme Wufei qui en a fait sa meilleure amie depuis qu'il a sois disant renoncer aux femmes. Quel gamin!!_

- Ne le dénigre pas, la faute à Sally.

_- De toute façon il s'est trouvé une nouvelle petite copine._

- Qui?!! Dit Trowa surpris.

_- Tu le verras quand nous te rejoindrons sur Terre. _

- Pourquoi sur Terre?! Dit Quatre qui avançait derrière Trowa. Il venait juste de se réveiller à la tête d'épouvantail qu'il affichait.

Le japonais détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux. Quatre était lui aussi en tenue d'Adam.

_- Tu pourras dire à ton cher de bien vouloir se rhabiller lui aussi. _

- Si monsieur n'est pas content, eh bien monsieur n'a qu'a éteindre la webcam. Dit Quatre d'un ton sec en retournant chercher un drap.

_- En plus de mauvaise humeur. _Constata Heero.

Le blond revint à l'écran. Il était vêtu d'un drap qui lui donnait des airs de politicien grec du temps de Périclès.

- Pourquoi sur Terre?! Repris Quatre. Nous devons commencer à enquêter sur L-1.

_- C'est ce que nous avions pensé. Mais l'agent nous a révelé qu'une partie de sa famille, sa femme et ses proches s'étaient exilés sur la terre depuis son entrée dans la rébellion._

- Sous la protection des Nations Unis de la zone terrestre aucun mal ne leur auront été fait. Continua Quatre.

_- Sur L-1 il n'y a plus aucune trace de ce Waterman. Ses hommes ont pris leurs précautions. Ils ont été extrêmement. Ils n'ont laissé aucune trace derrière eux. _

- Alors nous devons rendre une petite visite à sa femme. Elle est surement au courant du départ clandestin de son époux. Conclu Trowa. Où se cache sa famille?

_- D'après ce cd. En Belgique, quelque part près de Bruxelles. _

L'image changea. Une carte satellite du pays ainsi que la position de la demeure cachée apparurent.

- _Duo a étudié en détail le plan du bâtiment. C'est une forteresse imprenable et très bien gardé. _

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour nous. Fit Trowa en plissant les yeux vers l'écran.

Heero acquiesça.

_- Le timing de la mission est très serrée nous n'avons qu'une dizaine de jours. _

- Le temps de se rendre sur Terre et d'enquêter sur le terrain, nous fera perdre trop de temps. Remarqua Quatre.

- Vous avez établi un plan? Demanda Trowa.

- Non on a préféré vous attendre. ET puis ton homme est le plus doué d'entre nous tous pour organisé une mission.

Long silence de la part de Quatre qui réfléchissait devant l'écran.

- L'équipe devrait se séparer.

Heero acquiesça de nouveau.

- Moi et Trowa nous enquêterons sur Terre.

- _Ce qui vous donne tout le temps de vous envoyé en l'air pendant notre absence. _

Quatre blêmit.

- Toi et les autres vous vous rendrez directement sur cette colonie. Prenez contact avec les rebelles et préparez le terrain. Nous nous chargeons de recueillir les infos sur Terre et d'intercepter au plus vite la navette Waterman. Repris Trowa.

_- L'agent Hitoshi vous rejoindra sur Terre. _

- Nous perdrons trop de temps à l'attendre!!!

_- Non c'est préférable. _

- Pourquoi?!!! Dit Quatre tout étonné en se tournant vers Trowa.

- Tu comprendras quand tu la verras. Rassura Trowa. Le clown se tourna de nouveau vers Heero. Envoi aussi Wufei j'ai peur pour nous si tu nous laisse seules avec elle.

_- Pas question. Cela fera capoter toute la mission. _

Là les deux amoureux le regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Ca se voit que vous n'étiez pas là. Je vous le dis vaut mieux que Wufei reste avec nous. Cette agent le perturbe trop et la mission risque dans pâtir.

- Pauvre Wufei. Dit Quatre en se giflant la joue.

_- Bon je vous transmets les données. Étudiez-les. Nous communiquerons toutes les heures par Webcam, Ok? Fin de la transmission. _

Au moment où l'image se coupa. Quatre observa de yeux gourmands Trowa qui éteignait son pc.

Le clown se retourna et vit le blond qui salivait.

- Nonnn. Dit en hochant de la tête.

- Si. Lui répondit Quatre qui se rua sur lui."

**Note de l'auteure**: Bon veuillez d'abord m'excusez pour les fautes que j'aurais oublié. Ma sensei béta a tellement de choses à faire quand attendant je préfère moi même corriger mes fanfictions ( travail fatstidieux et énervant). Voici donc mon chapitre préféré avec un sacré chaud lapin de Quatre. En attendant le chapitre 6, j'éspère que ces deux derniers chapitres vous plairont tout autant. Au faite je suis à la recherche d'une Béta à partir de fin septembre ou pour toute suite, je suis ouverte à toute les propositions.


	7. Chapter 6 Alerte! Dispute à bord

**Chapitre 6: Alerte! disputes à bord.**

**Dans l'aéro-hangar de la base lunaire de Preventer. **

"- Aérofreins désactivés? Demanda Wufei au poste de pilotage.

- Désactivés. Confirma Duo, son copilote.

Une fumée épaisse s'échappa des roues de la navette.

- Systèmes internes et externes activés?

- Oui. Confirma de nouveau l'américain en pianotant sur son piano.

Sur l'écran de contrôle du coque pite principale, l'image de la structure du vaisseau apparut.

Dans le couloir qui menait au hangar, Hitoshi, en sueur et essoufflée, bousculait tous les preventers qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Une des portes du hangar s'ouvrit.

- Réact... ? Demanda Wufei.

"- Attendez!!!!! On aurait pas oublié une personne? Coupa Heero en s'avançant vers le hublot.

Celui ci avait reconnu une silhouette qui lui était familière. Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Hitoshi courir bêtement vers la navette.

- Qui veux tu qu'on oublies? Lui répondit Duo plongé dans le tableau de bord.

- Allumes l'écran visuel du vaisseau et tu verras.

Duo obéit.

Les trois pilotes visionnèrent l'écran de contrôle. Ils virent la jeune agent qui implorait dans leur direction. La réaction qu'ils affichèrent chacun à la vue de la pauvre Hitoshi fut fort différentes.

Wufei se mit à grommeler des insultes en mandarin que Heero et Duo en devinaient le sens.

-... Cette personne?!!! Connais pas, moi. Plaisanta l'américain. _"Comment as t-elle su qu'on iraient sur la base lunaire? Pourtant...Wu va me tuer!!!!" _Il observa Wufei. L'américain remarqua que le visage de son ami était rouge de colère.

Tous les deux s'étaient arrangés pour poser un lapin à l'agent. Mais, c'était Wufei qui avait été à l'origine de cette idée. Duo n'avait fait que suivre les ordres du perturbé hormonal.

- Arrêtes de faire l'idiot Duo, Ouvres lui! Ordonna Heero qui l'observait toujours par le hublot._" Franchement, il fallait s'y attendre de sa part"_ Pensa t-il au sujet d'Hitoshi.

Duo allait enclencher les portes mais un geste vif de Wufei l'en empêcha.

- Pas question. Vociféra Wufei.

- Pourquoi Wu? Dit Duo les yeux écarquillés comme si la réaction du chinois l'étonnait. Heero n'était pas au courant et finalement c'était mieux pour l'américain. Car si cela devait parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles du japonais il ne faudrait pas plus de quelques minutes pour que le clown de service ne se face éjecter illico hors du vaisseau. Il rejoindrait ainsi les innombrables déchets MS et satellites autour de la Terre.

-Tant pis pour elle. Fit Wufei d'une voix ferme, décidé à ne pas céder.

-_Elle est là maintenant, je sais pas comment elle a réussi pour nous trouver mais elle est là. Il faut que tu lui ouvres, sinon Heero va soupçonner quelque chose... _Glissa Duo à son oreille.

Heero les fixa intensément, fallait pas le prendre pour un idiot. Il devinait pourquoi ces deux là mettaient autant de temps à lui ouvrir.

Dehors Hitoshi suppliait toujours sans savoir pourquoi les pilotes ( et surtout Wufei ) ne voulaient pas d'elle comme passagère.

- Je lui ouvre!!!

- Pas question!!!!

Les éclairs qu'il lança à cet instant à son ami le fit fondre sur son siège de copilote.

Les portes qui menaient au couloir de la piste de décollage s'ouvrirent.

-Cessez donc vos conneries vous deux, ouvrez lui!!! Dit Heero d'un air agacé par leur enfantillages.

Les deux pilotes l'ignorèrent.

- Réacteurs activés? Continua Wufei.

- Moteurs activés! Confirma Duo.

Wufei engouffra la navette sur la piste de décollage sous le nez de l'agent stupéfaite.

- Vous m'entendez lorsque je vous parle?? Demanda Heero d'un ton irrité. DUO??!!!!

- Attache ta ceinture Heero, c'est parti ... Fit l'américain en s'excitant sur son siège.

Sans attendre, Heero s'élança rapidement vers eux et se précipita vers les commandes, mais Wufei appuya violemment sur la manette de lancement.

La navette fut secouée de tremblements . La puissance de poussée des réacteurs la propulsa sur la piste décollage et l'agent Hitoshi à l'autre bout du hangar. Sous l'effet de la vitesse du décollage, Heero fut projeté en arrière. Il se rattrappa rapidement à un des dossiers des sièges passagers.

La jeune femme à genou vit hébétée et choquée, la navette quitté la base lunaire de preventer et disparaître en un point de lumière dans l'immensité de l'espace. Elle se releva péniblement sous les railleries des autres preventers présent dans le hangar.

"- Ils m'ont abandonné dit-elle en se frottant le bas du dos plié par le choc. Je n'ais plus maintenant qu'à passé à l'action sans eux" Elle haussa les épaules et déserta le hangar sur le champ.

**La navette était en direction de la colonie XC45689§§ **

"- Enclenchement du pilotage automatique, en direction de la colonie.

Duo déboucla sa ceinture et vint s'asseoir près d'Heero qui sommnelait sur son siège passager.

- Réveilles toi bel endormi. Dit Duo en se penchant à l'oreille d'Heero.

- Fous moi la paix Baka. Heero l'attrapa par le col de sa veste.

-coff...coffff!!!! Tu m'étouffes Hee-chan.

- Cela t'apprendras à suivre les abrutis de se genre!!! Heero fixa intensément Duo.

- Mais...cofff...coff... de qui parles tu Hee-chan? Démentit Duo.

L'américain suivit du regard son ami. Il observait Wufei qui se leva à présent de son siège et vint à leur rencontre.

- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler Baka-chan!!! Heero ne lâchait toujours pas son ami.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Duo tentade se dégager du poing du japonais sans succès. Heero avait prit de mauvaises habitudes meurtrières sur lui.

- Lache le, Heero!!! Ordonna Wufei qui examinait l'état de la navette sur le tableau de bord. On a besoin de lui pour cette mission.

- Comme nous avions besoin de l'agent Hitoshi. Heero serrait toujours le col de chemise de son ami.

- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour lui poser un lapin? Demanda avec curiosité le japonais.

Wufei ne lui répondit pas.

- Tu étais chargé de la mettre au courant sur l'heure de notre départ? Le japonais se tourna vers Duo.

Duo se racla la gorge. Il fallait répondre juste car Heero ne se contrôlait pas. Un coup poing était vite parti avec lui.

- Oui dans une moindre mesure... Avoua t-il en fermant les yeux. Frappe où tu veux sauf au visage s'il te plaît. J'y tiens et les filles aussi.

- Et encore? Heero raffermit sa prise.

- C'est... c'est Wufei qui ma menacé si je ne lui obéissait pas, Hee chan, je te le jures.

- Donc c'est Wufei!!!!... Il avait sûrement des raisons valables. Hein Machoman???

Le chinois se tourna vers eux avec un regard tueur destiné au pauvre Duo qui commençait à suffoquer. Heero l'observa un sourire cynique au lèvres. Le chinois s'avança vers lui.

Ils étaient face à face. Dragon contre Ange.

- Que dois je comprendre de cette interrogation? Dit Wufei d'une voix irrité par cette remarque.

- Un petit problème en dessous de la ceinture.

**... Froid dans la navette...**

**- **Eux excusez moi de vous déranger???

Les deux preventers se retournèrent vers lui, les yeux assassins. Duo eut un faible sourire. Son teint était rouge vif.

- Avant de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre et de vous entre tuer j'aimerais bien que????

- Que quoi? Demanda Heero irrité.

- Que tu me LIBERES!!!! Hurla Duo à l'agonie.

Heero lâcha aussitôt prise. L'américain tomba à terre.

- Désolé je t'avais oublié!!!!

- Pas grave. Dit Duo en reprenant son souffle.

- Eh oh!!!!! Ne m'oubliez pas. Rappella Wufei.

- Excuses.

Les yeux noirs du chinois, les yeux bleus profonds du japonais se dévisagèrent à nouveau.

**( Il faut voir la scène comme un western, un duel de cowboys, excusez moi je part dans mes délires;))**

**Les minutes défilèrent... **

Duo avait pensé à se mettre en retrait face à ces deux là. Il était à présent avachit sur siège de Wufei mangeant une barre chocolaté. Cette baston allait certainement durer des heures. Pour une fois Trowa et surtout Quatre n'allaient pas intervenir.

–Je t'épargnerais pour cette fois. Dit Wufei en le fixant avec dédain.

Heero inspira et baissa les yeux au sol, se contrôlant de lui lancer une autre réplique assassine. Depuis la fin de la guerre et de leur duel, il ya douze ans, leur rivalité et leur antipathie n'avaient cessé d'augmenté. L'histoire de l'agent Hitoshi n'en était pas la seule cause. Une simple mésentente sur une des faits divers mettait souvent le feu aux poudres entre nos deux preventers.

- Hmm... Si cette onna te tiens tellement à coeur. Cours la rejoindre. Il ya une navette auxiliaire à bord prête à servir. Lui confia Wufei qui se détourna de lui.

- Je me fous complètement de cette fille.

- Pourquoi alors me saoule tu avec ? Cette femme est une incapable, une faible, une moins que rien, **UN BOULET**.Un danger pour la mission avenir.

- Là temps fait trop Wuman! Reprocha Duo.

- Occupes toi de ta barre de chocolat. Je m'occuperais de ton cas une fois fini avec lui.

_"- Evidemment c'est toujours de ma faute. Eh oh!!! La victime c'est moi, pas l'agent Hitoshi_.**"**

**Bip**.Une lumière clignota sur le tableau de bord ce qui attira l'attention de Duo.

- Peut être. Je te l'avoue s'est un danger potentiel pour notre mission. Mais sur Terre, son soutien aurait été indispensable auprès de Quatre et Trowa.

- Excusez moi une nouvelle fois de vous déranger mais on vient de recevoir un mail de leur part. Duo pianota sur le tableau de bord.

- Que disent t-ils ? Demanda Heero qui détacha son regard de Wufei et se dirigea vers Duo.

- Ils se trouvent à Bruxelles. Une reception intime va être organisé dans la demeure de cette Madame Waterman.

- Ce qui va facilité grandement leur mission.

- Ouais. Quatre est un pro pour l'infiltration dans les soirées mondaines.

- Ils n'attendent plus que l'agent Hitoshi pour agir. Mais elle ne viendra pas. Dit Duo en chantonnant.

- Ils sont bien capables tous deux. Lui fit rappeler Wufei.

- Infiltrer le système informatique du responsable de la sécurité nécessite trois passes magnétiques.

- Pas de problème je te le répète. Rassura le chinois. Combien de missions périlleuses nous avions du effectué lorsque nous étions jeunes? Seuls ou en peu d'effectifs. Cette mission à coté, se n'est rien.

- Là t'as rien compris Wuman. Le problème c'est qu'au moins deux des passes circulent toutes les 10 minutes entre les gardes de cette maison.

- Et alors?

- Il faut donc les pister à travers tous le manoir. Repris Heero.

- Oui et c'est Trowa qui s'en charge. Il guidera les deux autres personnes à travers le manoir.

- Difficile sans l'agent . Heero se tourna vers Wufei qui le dévisagea.

- Un autre mail. Ils attendent le point de rencontre avec l'agent.

- Dit leur que sur ce sujet, le plan a changé. Ils vont devoir se débrouiller tout seuls. Ordonna Heero.

- Oki!!! Duo tapota sur le clavier.

**Long moment de reflexion de la part de Wufei.**

_"- ...Je vais y aller parce que si la mission échoue, se sera moi le responsable et personne d'autre. Ensuite le président trouveras une raison valable pour me virer... Faut quand même me comprendre!!! Je ne peux pas supporter la présence de cette onna à mes cotés!! Rien que d'y penser ça me fait..." _Annules ce mail, Duo. J'y vais. Wufei se dirigea hors du coque pite.

- Où ça Wuman? Dit Duo en se retournant.

- Sur Terre. Idiot.

- Okay.

- Première bonne idée de la journée !!! Lança Heero en croisant les bras. Dis moi tu fait des efforts.

Wufei se tourna une dernière fois vers son rival.

- Toi et moi nous réglerons nos comptes après cette mission. Lui lança Wufei.

- Je t'attendrai avec impatience... _"Un boulet de moins" _Pensa le japonais en voyant les portes se refermées derrière Wufei.

- Enfin un tête à tête en amoureux, Hee chan!!!! Plaisanta Duo."

Heero se retourna. Duo lui sourit de toute ses dents. Le japonais fit craqueler ses doigts et se dirigea vers lui.

Les minutes passèrent quand un grand cri de douleur se fit entendre à des millions d'années lumières du vaisseau. Et cette fois se ne fut pas Wufei qui en fut à l'origine.


	8. Chapter 7 Le camion de l'amour

**Chapitre 7: Le camion de l'amour.**

**Fourgon de nos trois espions. **

"- Passe cet écouteur dans ton oreille droite s'il te plait!!!

Après avoir enfilé à la hâte son smoking bleu ciel, Quatre s'exécuta et prit le micro que lui tendit Trowa.

- Wufei tu me reçois? Dit L'arabe en nouant son noeud de papillon. Il essayait de rentrer en contact avec le chinois.

**Grisouilliements...**

- Wufei?????? Quatre tapota sur son micro.

- Je n'ai pas encore établi la fréquence entre vos deux micros. C'est pour cela qu'il ne te répondais pas. Dit Trowa en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

- ...Combien de temps avant que tu ajustes la fréquence entre les deux micros ?

- J'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Les minutes passèrent, Quatre balayait du regard l'interieur de la fourgonette: Fils, cables, ordinateurs et appareils électroniques tapissaient le sol du fourgon et une paires de fesses devant ses yeux. Si fermes, si rondes, qu'il ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie: les croquer à pleines dents.

Ses yeux s'éternisèrent sur le magnifique postérieur de son amant. Trowa sentait son regard brulant de désir posé sur lui. La température allait bientôt grimpé à l'interieur de la fourgonette et il allait bientôt en faire les frais. Comme s'était un homme et qu'il ne pouvait s'occuper de deux choses à la fois, il ne put à la fois régler le baromètre des fréquences et surveiller son amant.

_"- Prions pour qu'il se retienne de se jeter sauvagement sur moi, parce que je crois pas que je pourrais résister malgré ma promesse au capitaine." _Pensa très fort le clown.

Et, en effet, l'instinct sexuel du blond s'était éveillé . Il souffrait de tout les signes avant coureurs: explosion hormonal, poussée de désir, érection spontanée et salive abondante. Le prédateur sexuel était à l'affut et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il devait attaquer.

- Trowa je t'aime!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quatre se jeta comme un fou sur lui. Le clown bascula vers l'avant et se cogna la tête contre l'écran de son ordinateur.

Il releva la tête. Emporté par son délire amoureux, Quatre s'était accroché violemment à son cou et le dévorait littéralement de baisers et de suçons.

Des bras furieux saisir l'imprudent sexuel et le renversèrent à terre. Se trouvant au dessus de lui, Trowa lui tenait fermement les bras en le fixant intensement. Pour Quatre se fut la promesse d'une nouvelle partie jambes en l'air. Enfin c'est se qu'il crut.

- QUATRE!!!! lacha t-il dans un instant de fausse colère.

Les bras de Quatre étaient prisonniers mais une jambe coquine se frotta doucement contre l'entre cuisse du chatain.

- _" Résiste mon vieux". _Je dois me concentrer sur cette mission, c'est important. Trowa stoppa cette jambe un peu trop entrepenante à son goût.

- Concentres toi plutôt sur moi! Dit le blondinet, les yeux enivrés de désir.

- _" Lutte"_. On s'étaient bien fixés un objectif, je crois Quatre?

- Oui. Dit-il les yeux toujours avides de plaisir charnel.

- Et quel était cette résolution ? Interrogea le clown. Le regard amoureux du blond ne le laissait pas insensible.

- Pas de sexe pendant le service!!! L'arabe se degagea des bras du chatains pressant ses lèvres contre celles closes du clown.

Trowa le repoussa en le plaquant de nouveau sur le dos.

- On a fait une promesse à Wufei. Résister à la tentation. _" Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, surtout pas." _Le clown détourna difficilement son regard de Quatre.

- Qu'il aille au diable. Notre vie sexuel ne le concerne pas.

- Mais la mission oui. _" C'est dur." _

- Pour une fois que l'on est en petit nombre. Toi, moi et l'imbecile. Alors que demander de plus, Amour.

Quatre se releva de nouveau. Il revint à la charge, la langue gourmande et commença à desserer la cravate de son amant.

Plaquage au sol de Quatre.

- Tu te rapelles notre dernière mission ensemble, au Japon. _" ...Je sens...ça vient en moi!!!! Et ça grimpe!!!"_

- Oui. Quatre se leva une nouvelle fois et s'attaqua cette fois à sa chemise. Une expérience memorable.

Replaquage au sol.

Trowa jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la climatisation du fourgon. Elle fonctionnait, mais pas assez pour lutter contre la température qui s'élevait en lui.

- En effet. Ce qui nous a valu 1 mois de mise à pied. tu t'en souviens ? Trowa le saisit au poignets.

- J'aurais voulut plus. S'amusa t-il devant l'état du pauvre Trowa qui luttait contre la fièvre sexuel.

- Tu es drôle, cela ne t'as pas suffit. _" Mon corps est en feu"._

- Non.

L'arabe écarta ses jambes.

- Le président nous a menacé de nous exclure de Preventer. _" En bas ça explose!!!"_

Instinctivement, Trowa se plaça entre les cuisses du blond.

- Rectification. C'est toi qui l'a menacé, pas moi.

- Et pour quelle raisons? _" Je vais m'enflammer, oh oui je vais m'enflammer!! "_

- Parce qu'il a le beguin pour moi.

- Je suis pauvre et clown de cirque. _" Pense à la tête de Wufei lorsqu'il découvrira que nous n'avons pu résister". _

- Moi, riche et célèbre dans le monde politique.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de metttre en péril ma carrière de Preventer pour une simple histoire de fesses. _" J'y arrive pas!!! C'est une autre image de lui qui me vient à l'esprit. Une image de partie de jambes en l'air à trois!!!!"_

- Tu me sembles bien consentant vu dans la position où nous nous trouvons maintenant.

_"- Penses à Rashid je crois que ça va te calmer mon vieux". _

- Trowa tu m'écoutes au moins ?!!!

_"- Explosion hormonal, érection spontanée, poussée de désir!!!! Non ça ne fonctionne pas quand je pense à lui, ça empire au contraire". _

_- Trowa?_

-...

- Eh oh Trowa?!!!! Tu m'entends?

Pas de réponse.

_- _Réponds moi nom de Dieu!!! Tu me fais peur là!!! Quatre commença à s'inquieter du mutisme de Trowa. Pourtant il ne fallait pas.

- AU PUIS AU DIABLE LA MISSION!!! Cria celui ci.

Il saisit brutalement d'une main les cheveux du pauvre Quatre prit de stupeur. Ses lèvres dévorèrent sauvagement celles du blond. La machine de Trowa était en route pour une nouvelle aventure au septième ciel.

**Dans la forêt de Beauxchènes, domaine privé des Watermann.**

Ecartant les branchages sur son passage, Wufei vétu d'un smoking noir s'enfonçait dans le sous bois qui entourait la demeure des Watermann. Il marchait d'un pas vif, droit devant lui le visage envahit par la colère. Il serrait dans sa main l'oreillette ultra perfectionné que Trowa lui avait passé quelques heures plus tôt.

"- Il va me le payer ce clown, je peux te le jurer Nataku" Pensa t-il en accélerant le pas.

Il apercut au loin la camionette, près d'un panneau électrique. Il se mit à vociferer un chapelet d'insultes quand il la vit.

Sous la couverture de EGDW ( Electricité géneral des Watermann, eh oui ils sont tellement riches et prudents qu'ils ont même leur compagnies d'eau et d'électricité personels), le fourgon passait inaperçut. Préalablement Trowa avait pensé à se faire passer lui et Wufei légalement pour des employés de la compagnie.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de la fourgonette , celle-ci grinçait et se secouait dans tous les sens. Wufei était trop submergé par la colère pour s'en apercevoir.

Il se dirigea vers elle tachant ses chaussures dans la boue sans savoir à ce qui pouvait l'attendre à l'interieur. Il ouvrit violemment les portes du camion. Tout à coup se fut le regard figé, les mains crispés et la grosse goûte de sueur qui glissa le long de son visage lorsqu'il les vit tous les deux.

Le chinois avait devant lui deux corps nus et de sexe masculins imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, Trowa chevauchant Quatre. Deux corps en sueur, deux pairs de yeux qui le fixait à la fois ébahi et furieux de voir cet intrus qui les dévisageaient paralysé par le choc.

La température à l'interieur chuta aussitôt. Les deux amants découverts se détachèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Pudique **(comme si il pouvait l'être!!!)**, Quatre se dépecha de se couvrir de la veste de Trowa, honteux de s'être fait surprendre en pleine ébat.

"- Wufei!!! Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais là! Lacha Trowa à la fois confus et embarrassé.

Il appréhendait surtout la réaction du chinois. Pour l'instant celui ci ne bougeait pas d'un cil, toujours figé comme une statue.

- J'étais venu à cause de l'oreillette defectueuse que tu m'avais donner tout à l'heure!!! Dit Wufei d'une petite voix à peine audible, en temps ordinaire il parlait d' un ton plutôt grincheuse.

Trowa reçut une violente claque derrière la tête de la part du blond. Il se retourna vers lui étonné par son geste.

- Si tu avais fait correctement ton travail on en ne serait pas arrivé là! Dit Quatre sur un ton de reproche.

Il ejecta l'incomprit Trowa hors du fourgon en lui jetant ses affaires à la figure. Il referma ensuite les portières derrière lui.

Trowa fixa la camionette sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, sans saisir la réaction soudaine de son amant.

- Hmm!!! fit la voix de Wufei derrière lui.

Trowa se retourna vers lui.

- Ce que je deteste par dessus tout c'est bien lorsque l'on ne tient pas ses promesses. Dit le chinois sur le ton peu commode qui le caractérisait habituellement. Il avait repris ses esprits.

Le clown vexé au plus profond de lui l'ignora. Il le bouscula et parti se cacher derrière un arbre pour se vétir à nouveau.

- J'attends des explications!!! Reprit Wufei d'une vois ferme et décidé.

- Ne prends pas tes airs de dur à cuir avec moi, Wufei. Lui répondit Trowa tout en enfilant son pantalon. Je ne suis pas Duo. Tu sais très que cela ne marches pas avec moi.

Wufei marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible aux oreilles de Trowa. Le clown revint près du chinois.

- Il met du temps pour se préparer! Remarqua t-il en le comparant au temps où lui s'était rhabillé. C'est bien un riche.

- Tu as pensé à mon honneur? Lui dit tout à coup Wufei.

- Quel honneur? Lui demanda le clown en se tournant vers lui, supris.

- Quel honneur?!! Tu oses me le demander? Tu ne le devines pas toi même ?! Le chinois grimaça de colère.

- Non je ne vois pas! Lui répondit Trowa calmement.

- L'honneur de MES YEUX!!!!! Hurla Wufei.

Trowa le fixa d'un oeil stupéfait.

- L'honneur d'un débile. lacha t-il en secouant la tête.

- Comment?!!! Le chinois n'en revenait pas. _" Il se moque de moi ou quoi?!!!! Oh attend un peu toi tu va voir la mise à pied de trois mois que tu vas recevoir pour désobeissance et insubordination"_

Les feux arrières du camion s'allumèrent, le klaxon retentit. La tête de Quatre sortit de la vitre avant.

- Eh!!!! bandes de glandeurs montés. La mission alors? On a pas que ça à faire."

Le fourgon démarra.

Les deux preventers s'engouffrèrent dans le fourgon. Trowa jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui et le camion quitta les bois.


	9. Chapter 8 Sans Hitoshi !

**Chapitre 8: Sans Hitoshi?!!! **

**Cuisine des Watermann, 20h30.**

La cuisine fonctionnait, en ce soir de réception, comme une véritable fourmilière. Le chef, un gros homme bien portant vu la masse de graisse qui ceignait sous son uniforme, s'activait à la touche finale aux plats que ces cuisiniers lui présentaient.

« - Un cochon de lait à l'eau de vie pour la table 9 et une poêlée de marrons aux feuilles de chêne pour la table 17, Chef!!! Cria un serveur noir en entrant dans la cuisine.

Le chef lui arracha le papier des mains.

" - Un cochon de lait encore!!!! Abdou je t'ai dit que je n'avais plus d'eau de vie pour la préparation de ce plat.

- Avec le nombre d'invités à satisfaire ce soir, monsieur, j'ai oublié!!!

- Je t'avais prévenu il y a une dizaines de minutes, abruti de serveur!!! Postionna le chef à la figure du jeune homme.

- Vous auriez du prévoir un nombre plus important de denrées alimentaire.

- Ce n'était pas prévu dans le budget de ce soir. Grimaça le chef en approchant son énorme nez près de celui du serveur lui aussi tout autant furieux.

Ces genres de disputes survenaient toujours au moment des grandes réceptions.

- J'ai plus de 200 invités à servir alors tu as intérêt à bouger tes grosses miches en me servant ce ralouf au plus vite!!!! Hurla le serveur.

- Comment oses tu m'insulter de la sorte espèce de !!!!

- Ola on se calme tous les deux!!!! Je crois me souvenir que dans la chambre froide au sous sol, il reste un dernier carton d'eau de vie pour la recette, interrompit le second de cuisine. Il craignait une tuerie.

Le chef et le serveur s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Tu en es sûr Alfred? Dit le gros chef obèse qui ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune homme.

- Oui je crois. En ce moment Julian se trouve au sous sol pour faire l'inventaire de la chambre froide. Je vais lui téléphoner pour savoir?

- Bien!!!

- Je retourne en salle prévenir les autres serveurs au cas où!!! Le serveur tourna les talons puis sortit de la cuisine.

**Sous sol, chambre froide, au même moment.**

"- Encore une caisse à compter et c'est enfin terminé !!"

Julian, le commis de cuisine, un jeune homme d'à peine 17 ans sortit la dernière caisse de viande du frigo.

La pièce était envahit par des pyramides de cagots de légumes et de cartons alimentaires.

La porte grimaça doucement. Une silhouette se faufila furtivement dans la pièce.

Sans bruit elle s'approcha vers le jeune cuisinier plongé dans ses notes.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Le commis décrocha l'appareil, quand il s'effondra, le téléphone en main. Wufei le rattrapa aussitôt.

"- _Julian tu es là? _S'échappa une voix du combiné. C'était le second de cuisine.

- ...

Wufei étendit le corps de l'adolescent à terre.

- _JULIAN TU M'ENTENDS ?!! _

-... Je suis là, Monsieur. Déclara Wufei en reprenant le téléphone.

- _Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas répondu tout à l'heure? Demanda le second. J'ai entendu comme du bruit au téléphone._

- J'ai... , Le regard du chinois s'attarda sur le carton de viande entrouvert, J'ai glissé sur un morceau de viande qui est tombé de la boîte.

- _Rien de cassé, j'espère? _

- Non, rien de grave.

- _Ce gaspillage sera retenu sur ta paye je te préviens!!_

- Pas de problème!!!

- _Au faite , est-ce qu'il reste de l'eau de vie dans la cave il n'en reste plus en cuisine ?_

Wufei observa un moment les cartons avant de répondre.

- Non.

- _Zut!!!!!!!!!!!!...Désolé de t'avoir dérangé alors. Tu auras fini dans combien de temps?_

_- Pas avant une heure._

_- Oohhhh bah, ce n'est pas grave, vaut mieux que tu restes sinon ...Bip BipBip_

Wufei avait raccroché. Il s'approcha du corps inerte du commis.

- Fait de beaux rêves. Quand tu te seras réveillé, tu ne te rappelleras plus de rien.

Wufei traîna le corps à quelques mètres des caisses à légumes.

- _Wufei...Wufei est ce que tu me reçois???? _Demanda Trowa à son oreillette.

- Oui je te reçois.

- _J'ai rencontré plusieurs problèmes depuis le début de la mission. _Avoua Trowa.

- Comment ça?

- _Je n'arrive pas à m'introduire dans le réseau informatique de ce manoir. Le radar ne détecte rien, ni le positionnement des gardes, ni les passes magnétiques, mais seulement toi et Quatre._

- C'est impossible. Nous nous sommes branchés sur leur réseau d'électricité extérieur. Il ne devrait avoir aucun soucis de ce coté. Rassura le chinois.

- _Oui je sais. Mais leur système informatique doit disposer d'un logiciel qui filtre les infiltrations extérieures qu'il ne reconnaît pas. _

- Essayes une nouvelle fois!!!!

- _Cela ne sers à rien, plus je force plus celui ci se bloque. _

- Contact Quatre et met le au courant!!!!

- _Attends une seconde. ...Quatre tu m'entends???_

Trowa tenta de rentrer en contact avec son amant.

- ... grisouillements...

- _Quatre!!!!!!!!!!!!_

- ...

- _Merde!!!!_

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore??? Interrogea Wufei.

- _Je ne reçois rien. Le son de l'oreillette de Quatre est totalement coupé. Trowa tenta de rétablir de nouveau la fréquence de l'arabe, sans succès. _

_**( voir début chapitre 7 pour comprendre pourquoi l'émetteur de Quatre ne fonctionnait pas)**_

- On ne peut pas attendre que la fréquence entre nos micros et celui de Quatre se rétablissent. Il faut agir.

- _On s'en tient à ce que nous avions décidé au début de la mission. _

- Je dois me faufiler jusqu'à la salle de surveillance vidéo et envoyer de fausses images. Au moins avec ceci je n'aurais pas tout les gardes sur mon dos.

- _Oui. J'ai repéré un conduit de ventilation dans le vestiaire des serveurs sur le plan du manoir. Il circule à travers les étages supérieures. Tu pourras facilement circuler sans te faire prendre jusqu'à la salle de surveillance de vidéo. Quatre se trouve en ce moment dans la salle de réception, lances toi à sa recherche après t'être débarrassé des caméras._

- Pour les passes on improvisera ensuite ?

- _Oui."_

**Vestiaire des serveurs.**

Le corps nu et inerte, apparemment sans vie d'une vieille serveuse se dématérialisa sous les yeux impassibles de l'agent Hitoshi.

Il ne restais plus rien de la vieille femme, seulement ses vêtements traînant au sol. Hitoshi s'approcha lentement de l'endroit où elle disparut. Elle sortit de sa poche un étrange stylet fluorescent. Remontant sa manche, la jeune femme introduit le stylet dans la veine de son bras.

Soudain les traits de son visage se modifièrent. Ses longs cheveux châtains devinrent des mèches blondes et courtes. Son cou et son visage se ridèrent. Seul la couleur bleue de ses yeux n'avait pas changé. Elle mis de nouveau ses lunettes. Cette nouvelle physionomie était à présent comme une deuxième peau, un clone parfait en pantalon et chemise de service.

Tout à coup une aura bleutée apparut au centre de la pièce. L'aura était si intense qu'il enveloppait de son éclat tous les vestiaires. Elle émettait une faible vibration, un son que seule Hitoshi pouvait percevoir.

"- Identification??? Retransmis la source de lumière en s'illuminant.

- Voyageur 1211 Hitoshi!!! Répondit Celle-ci. La voix de la jeune femme était resté la même, seul son visage avait subit des transformations.

- Voyageur 1211 Hitoshi, code espace temps GWAC. Identifié. Répéta cette même et inquiétante lumière. Vous disposez de 100000m89 tempus pour effectuer cette mission.

- Espace temps Originelle veuillez clarifiez votre réponse? Demanda Hitoshi. Je ne sais rien à vos propos.

- Vous disposez de seulement 3704,0000003 temps GWAC.

- Cessez vos paroles incompréhensibles, Espace temps Originelle!!! Répéta agacée Hitoshi. Vous savez très bien que les agents ne comprennent rien à votre charabia mathématique.

- Voyageur 1211 Hitoshi, il ne vous reste que 96 heures pour accomplir l'ensemble de la mission.

- Quoi???!!!! Hurla Hitoshi seulement 96 heures!!! Mais c'est de la folie... C'est impossible d'atteindre la colonie XC45689§§ en si peu de temps avec tout ce que cette mission entraîne.

- Au lieu de pleurnicher Voyageur 1211 Hitoshi, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous vous dépêchiez!!!!

Hitoshi tourna les talons, furieuse.

- Pour une première mission dans ce monde le Jialdia frappe fort, sauver un gouverneur et imposer la démocratie sur XC45689§§, c'était se prendre pour Superman.

- Voyageur 1211, N'oubliez surtout pas!!!! Si le cours du temps ne venait pas à être changé, si le destin du gouverneur n'était pas modifié, l'Espace de Temps de GWAC subirait de notre part une perte de plus de 2 milliards d'années.

_"- C'est un peu trop je pense pour ce genre de mission!!!!" _Songea Hitoshi.

Au moment où l'espace temps originelle se dissipa hors de la pièce, Hitoshi se pencha sur les vêtements abandonnés de la vielle serveuse et les rangea dans son casier entrouvert. Elle ne vit pas une chaîne en argent qui s'échappa du pantalon et qui tomba au sol.

**Sous sol.**

Wufei se glissa comme une ombre à travers le couloir en direction du vestiaire. Alerte au moindre bruit, Il se retourna plusieurs fois derrière lui. Pour l'instant il était seul. Aucun garde à l'horizon. Ils devaient se concentrer dans les niveaux supérieurs. Soudain une silhouette l'alerta. Il était hors de sa vue. C'était une vielle femme blonde, il s'agissait sûrement d'une serveuse et sa présence indiquait que le vestiaire n'étaient pas loin.

La vieille femme disparut, le chinois se dirigea vers les vestiaires. IL entra enfin dans la pièce et commença à l'explorer attentivement. Il repéra rapidement le conduit de ventilation, il se trouvait juste au dessus de quelques casiers entrouverts.

En se dirigeant vers eux il marcha sur quelque chose qui craquela sous ses pieds. Wufei fit un pas en arrière et se baissa pour ramassé une chaîne en argent qu'il avait écrasé. Il la ramassa et l'observa un moment. Sur celle-ci était gravé les initiales S.B.

"- Il doit sûrement appartenir à l'une de ces serveuses." Pensa t-il en fixant tout à coup les casiers entrouverts.

En effet le casier Sylvia Bermann portait les mêmes initiales que le pendentif. Wufei ouvrit celui ci et posa la chaîne sur le tas de vêtements froissés.

Fermant le casier il fixa de nouveau la grille du conduit de ventilation. L'espace ne semblait pas trop étroit, il réussirait sûrement à s'y glisser mais avec quelques difficultés.

**Salle de réception des Watermann.**

La salle de réception était tout simplement magnifique. Décoré en style néoclassique, les invités dansaient, buvaient, dégustaient leur plats gastronomiques sous les yeux arrogants des portraits des ancêtres de cette noble famille.

Cette soirée était d'un ennui mortel pour Quatre. Ces réceptions mondaines n'étaient rien en comparaison aux folles nuits du Crazy Mars qui l'avait eut l'habitude de fréquenter avec Trowa depuis maintenant deux ans. Et là, au son du violon, il se retrouvait à valser en compagnie d'une de ses vieilles biques aristocratiques qui ne se cachait pas de lui pincer les fesses de temps en temps. Il n'attendait qu'un signe de ses amis pour fuir d'ici. Mais comment trouvé une excuse valable pour s'éclipser sans éveiller la méfiance des gardes. Ceux ci circulaient parmi les invités. Les convives étaient considérés comme un danger potentiel pour la famille Watermann depuis que Waterman Prkolquioma avait quitté la colonie L-1.

Soudain, une main s'imposa entre lui et sa cavalière. Au grand étonnement de Quatre, se fut Silverise Stones, le beau gosse de Mars qui le faisait tant fantasmer.

"- Puis je vous voler votre charmant cavalier le temps d'une danse, chère Madame ?!!! Déclara poliment en s'inclinant le beau jeune homme au long cheveux gris blond.

- Dans quelle monde vit-on maintenant, quelle impolitesse!!! Dis t'elle en le toisant du regard et en se détachant de l'arabe.

Elle les quitta tous les deux outrée.

- Bon débarras vieille peau!!!! Siffla Silverise en l'observant s'éloigner.

Il replongea aussitôt ses yeux dans ceux de Quatre qui semblait totalement sous le charme du bel étalon martien.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, un peu plus et je ne pouvais plus m'asseoir pendant une dizaines de jours à cause de ses vilaines mains ridées!!! Souffla enfin l'arabe dont le calvaire venait de cesser.

- Alors je suis votre fidèle serviteur vous protégeant contre ces dangereuses sexagénaires aux pulsions sexuels refoulés!!!!!

Ils se mirent tous deux à rire à gorge déployée.

_"- Ce garçon est si drôle, si spontané tout le contraire de Trowa" _Pensa Quatre qui se perdait dans les yeux gris du jeune homme.

- Sérieusement je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir, depuis que je viens de vous apercevoir dans les bras de cette mégère, la soirée en est devenue que plus intéressante!!!

Quatre ne su répondre, il se mit à rougir. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un petit garçonnet de 5 ans dans ses bras.

- Et puis je crois que nous n'avions pas terminé notre conversation l'autre fois!!!!!

- Euhh!!! Quelle conversation? Quatre rougit de plus belle.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je vous parle? Silverise glissa lentement sa main vers son postérieure.

- Non je vous assure je ne me souviens de rien!!!! L'arabe fondait sous les bras athlétique du jeune homme. Il en oublia un moment la mission.

- J'ai repéré une chambre libre au second étage, nous devrions nous éclipser discrètement, et ainsi bavarder plus intimement. Qu'est ce que vous en penser ?

- J'en pense qu'avec tous ses gardes qui circulent partout dans cette maison, cela ne va pas être possible!!!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas sur ce sujet rien ne nous en n'em ...

Au même instant deux assiettes et une serveuse blonde plongèrent sur eux.

Quatre aida la vieille serveuse à se relever devant les yeux remplis de colère du beau Silverise.

- Vous aller bien, madame? Demanda Quatre inquiet. Il n'avait pas encore vu l'énorme tache de nourriture sur son smoking bleu.

- Euh oui!!! Dit la vieille femme en se levant péniblement. La vieille serveuse on l'aura reconnu il s'agissait d'Hitoshi.

- Non ça ne va pas!!!! Regarder ce que vous avez fait à mon ami, malheureuse!!!! S'interposa le beau Silverise en prenant par les bras Quatre qui se mit à rougir de plus belle. Je vous préviens j'en ferais part immédiatement à la maîtresse de cette demeure.

Hitoshi le fixa sans rien dire, tremblant pour elle même, tremblant pour la mission. Elle était déjà si angoissé que cet incident ne faisait que renforcer sa peur d'échouer.

Tous les invités présents autour d'eux avaient cessés de danser pour entrevoir se qui se passait. Certains chuchotaient entre eux, donnant raison la plupart à Silverise.

- N'en faites pas toute une histoire, Silverise, ce n'est pas la fin du monde!!!! Fit Quatre en tentant de calmer la situation.

- Mais voyez cette immonde tâche sur votre smoking, bel ami!!! S'affligea Silverise.

Quatre baissa son regard vers celle-ci. La serveuse ne l'avait pas raté, un costume trois pièces à plus de 1500 Crédits, il en avait eu pour son argent. Mais en fixant à présent la pauvre serveuse dans l'embarras, il eut pitié d'elle et avec l'éternelle amabilité qui le caractérisait il lui afficha un sourire rassurant. Hitoshi n'en fut que plus soulagé.

_"- Surtout cet incident est une opportunité pour moi de m'éclipser de la salle sans éveiller les soupçons des gardes." _Je vous jure, Silverise, ce n'est rien!!!!!!

- Vous êtes sûr Quatre!!! Fit le jeune martien en baisant la main de l'arabe qui n'en rougit qu'un peu plus.

L'évocation du nom de l'arabe par Silverise éveilla tout à coup la curiosité de la jeune femme.

_"- Quatre!!! Quatre Raberba Winner!!! Mais c'est..." _Songea t-elle en le fixant. Elle était tombé par hasard sur un des membres de l'équipe G.

- Je vais vous quitter un moment, cher Sliverise, le temps de faire nettoyer ma veste. S'excusa Quatre qui sentait la douce tentation du désir lui monté à la tête.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne?!!! Demanda le jeune homme déçu de voir un si beau garçon lui glissé entre les bras. Il était toujours aussi furieux contre Hitoshi.

Le blond le salua puis le quitta. Il se retrouva seul avec la serveuse.

_"- Il faut que je le suive" _Pensa Hitoshi indifférente à la colère du martien. Elle observa Quatre qui s'éloignait d'eux disparaissant dans la foule.

Silverise s'approcha d'elle le menton relevé la toisant du regard mais Hitoshi le quitta subitement à la recherche de Quatre.

**Salle de surveillance vidéo. **

Rien de suspect à l'écran, le garde, un homme brun assez charpenté somnolait devant les écrans des caméras de surveillance ignorant qu' à quelques mètres au dessus de lui, à travers le conduit de ventilation, des yeux sombres et terrifiants le guettait.

Cette créature des ténèbres l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle attendait le bon moment pour bondir et le frapper.

L'homme s'étira. La grille du conduit d'air se mit à bouger. Le garde farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de malboro. L'ombre terrifiante jaillit subitement hors du conduit. Le garde alluma sa cigarette et en aspira une gorgée.

Soudain une pression éclair s'abattit violement sur sa nuque et sa tête s'affaissa en avant. Wufei dégagea d'un geste nonchalant le siège du garde en arrière. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et la verrouilla.

"- Trowa tu me reçois? Premier objectif atteint je me trouve dans la salle de surveillance vidéo. Le preventer se dirigea de nouveau vers les écrans d'ordinateur.

- _Oui. _

- Où tu en ai maintenant? Fit le chinois en se penchant vers les écrans vidéos.

- _Le système de sécurité de cette demeure reste toujours impénétrable_.

- Toujours aucune communication avec Quatre?

- Oui et j'y travaille encore. Sa fréquence est très faible mais son signal apparaît toujours sur mon ordinateur. Il se trouve au 2ème étage.

- Ok.

- Combien de temps avant que tu ne réussisses à pirater ses caméras?

- Une quinzaines de minutes pour envoyer les fausses images.

- Contacte moi lorsque tu auras terminer.

- Oui."

Wufei interrompit sa communication et pianota sur le clavier de commande.

**2 ème étage, Salle de bains d'une chambre d'hôte.**

Frottant avec du savon la tache jaunâtre de son costume, Quatre rinça le pan de son smoking. Il était aussi inquiet, Trowa et Wufei ne l'avait pas encore contacté. La porte s'ouvrit sans que celui ci ne sans aperçoit.

_"- J'espère que rien ne leur est arrivé!!!" _Songea le jeune homme en enfilant sa veste.

Lorsque son regard rencontra son reflet dans le miroir il vit l' image d'une femme qui le fixait dans le psyché. Troublé sur le coup, il reconnut de suite la serveuse maladroite de tout à l'heure.

_"- Bon sang que me veut encore cette femme!!! "_ Songea t-il gêné par cette intrus dont la présence perturbait la mission. Si vous êtes venu ici pour vous excusez, sachez que…

- Vous êtes bien Raberba Winner??? Coupa sèchement la vieille femme.

- Eh bien oui je présume. Lui répondit l'arabe en clignant des yeux.

- Nous sommes seuls? Demanda Hitoshi en levant les yeux au dessus de lui vers la caméra qui les observait.

- Oui. Mais pourquoi me posez vous cette question? Interrogea t-il en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Elle s'approcha lentement vers Quatre. Le doute envahit aussitôt le jeune homme. Que lui voulait cette femme à la fin?

Hitoshi bondit sur Quatre qui sursauta. La jeune femme le plaqua violement contre le mur.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend madame???? Sur l'instant Quatre crut qu'il était découvert.

Hitoshi fit semblant de l'embrasser au niveau du lobe de son oreille et lui chuchota discrètement.

- Juste au dessus nous une caméra nous observe, ne vous débattez pas!!!

Quatre resta de marbre. Il était aux aguets.

- Je suis l'agent Hitoshi. J'ai infiltré ce bâtiment sous couverture.

Quatre inspira. Son empathie agissa aussitôt.

- J'ai le passe dont vous avez besoin!!!!! Lui dit-elle toujours à son oreille.

- Excusez moi madame!!! Mais de quoi parlez vous ?

- Je sais que vous pouvez croire que je suis une espionne, mais j'ai des preuves qui prouveront mon identité.

Son regard pénétra celui d'Hitoshi.

- Je sais que le président des preventeurs vous trouve à son goût. Il vous a décris comme étant une personne charmante et agréable avec autrui lors de notre premier entretien. **( voir Prologue ) **

Quatre la sondait, elle ne mentait pas. Elle était sincère. C'était l'agent Hitoshi. Cette fameuse agent maladroite et gauche dont Trowa lui avait parlé. Cette femme mature qui faisait tourner la tête à Wufei et qui après Sally avait un goût de plus en plus prononcé pour les femmes plus âgées.

- Je ne suis pas seul sur cette mission!!!

Quatre joua le jeu et enlaça la serveuse. Hitoshi se sentit un peu gênée.

- Je sais que Trowa est ici!!!!

- Wufei également!!! Rajouta doucement Quatre à son oreille.

_"- Pas lui mon Dieu!!!"_ Hitoshi se glaça en entendant ce nom. Le Diable était en ces lieux.

Quatre sentait son angoisse et il s'en amusa.

- Ils n'ont établi aucun contact avec moi depuis plus heure.

- Un problème!!! Fit Hitoshi interloqué. Mais vous savez d'où cela peut provenir ?

- J'ai ma petite idée. Une panne de micro sûrement . Je pense que Trowa n'a pas réussi à rétablir la fréquence de mon oreillette entre-temps. **( voir chapitre 7)**

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre!!! Le temps nous est compté.

- Sans Trowa et Wufei je ne sais pas comment nous pourrons évoluer dans cette maison sans nous faire prendre. Avec ces caméras, la tâche en sera d'autant plus difficile.

- Ce n'est pas un problème je vous assure. les couloirs ne sont surveiller que par des gardes.

- Pour vous qui êtes sous couverture, il n' y aucun problème, mais moi...

- Vous n'aurez aucun problème j'ai repéré la loge de la gouvernante au bout du couloir. Faites moi confiance je vous assure.

_"- Comment la croire après tout ce que Trowa ma raconté sur son compte" _Quatre déglutit. J'ai un encodeur pour les passes, mais sans contact avec Trowa, difficile de savoir qui des gardes en possède un.

- Seulement deux passes circulent entre les gardes. Rajouta Hitoshi.

- Je le sais. Quand au troisième passe je ne sais pas comment le récupérer!!! Avoua t-il.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis en possession de celui ci.

- Comment avez vous put le récupérer?

Le blond se décolla d'elle.

- Je les dérobé à une des serveuses!!!

Quatre la fixa étonné.

- J'ai découvert dans une de mes filatures que l'une d'entre elles était en possession de ce troisième passe.

- Un passe de plus pour nous rendre la mission plus difficile.

- Le troisième passe donne accès directement aux informations que nous avons besoin.

Quatre la dévisagea.

- Vous comprendrez pourquoi ce passe se trouvait entre les mains d'une serveuse.

-... Le passe dans les mains d'une serveuse attire moins la convoitise des ennemis qu'entre celle d'un garde.

Hitoshi acquiesça.

- Ne perdons pas de temps alors. Le temps que Trowa cherche de nouveau à me contactez nous auront déjà recueillit les données.

- je l'espère."

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Entre-temps, Wufei avaient déjà pirater les caméras.

**Salle de surveillance vidéo**

Wufei entrouvrit la porte et vit un garde de dos. Le chinois quitta la pièce. Il fixa un moment celui ci et fondit sur lui. Une nouvelle pression éclair suffit pour neutraliser le garde. Il déroba son arme.

Il s'arrêta un moment et entra en contact avec son ami.

"- Ou se trouve Quatre en ce moment ? Demanda Wufei.

- _A l'aile Est du manoir au 3ème étage. Il y a un ascenseur de service vers ta droite prend le mais fait attention il est très souvent utilisé._

- Compris!!!

Wufei courut en direction de l'ascenseur toujours aux aguets. Il arriva devant celui-ci et appuya sur le bouton. Il se tourna plusieurs fois vers le garde afin de vérifier que le garde était toujours inconscient.

les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Personne à l'intérieur. Wufei s'y engouffra et les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

**Aile Est, 3ème étage, Bureau de Madame Watermann.**

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce Hitoshi parcourait les différents fichiers dont elle avait eu accès grâce au troisième passe.

"- Vous auriez pu me trouver une autre tenue que celle d'une femme de chambre!!! S'affligea Quatre en tournant sûr lui même, elle me démange terriblement. L'arabe était vêtue d' une longue robe noire descendant jusqu'aux mollets, d'un bonnet blanc, bref le costume des femmes de chambre de l'époque victorienne._" Plus courte cette soubrette aurait été un peu plus sexy"_ Remarqua t-il.

- Surveiller la porte au lieu de vous plaindre!!!! Conseilla la jeune femme en plein piratage.

Quatre l'observa un moment. Tout au long de la mission elle avait fait d'un professionnalisme qui contredisait les dires de Trowa à son sujet.

- Oui chef!!!!

Quatre entrouvrit la porte. Personne en vue pour l'instant. Sous la couverture de deux domestiques aucun des gardes n'avaient pris la peine de les contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'infiltre dans ce bureau. Ils s'employaient plus à la sécurité du manoir qu'à contrôler les allées et venues du personnels de service.

- J'y suis!!! Hitoshi avait réussi, elle avait trouvé le bon fichier. Elle sortit de sa poche une puce informatique et l'introduisit dans la fente de l'ordinateur. La puce copia le contenu des fichiers. Avec ses données nous avons les moyens d'intercepter la navette de Watermann;"

- Bien, très bien s'est une très bonne nouvelle!!!".

Quatre la rejoint.

**Aile Est, couloir du troisième étage.**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Wufei jeta un coup d'oeil hors de l'ascenseur,aucun garde à l'horizon. Aux aguets, il entra dans le couloir.

" - J'y suis, Trowa.

_- Ok. Le signal de Quatre n'est pas loin. Il se trouve à une dizaines de mètres de ta position._

- Reçus.

Wufei traversa prudemment le couloir. Dans la plupart des pièces qu'il visita Quatre ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha enfin du bureau de madame Watermann.

Il entra dans le bureau, la pièce était sombre, Au fond du bureau il aperçut deux silhouettes. Il alluma l'interrupteur et éclaira la pièce.

Wufei se raidit lorsqu'il vit deux femmes blondes, une vieille serveuse et une jeune femme de chambre le fixer sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas reconnu son ami sous ce costume et lorsque son regard se posa sur elle, il la trouva magnifique.

"- Veuillez m'excuser mesdames je me suis tromper!!!! Le chinois détourna les yeux de cette beauté envoûtante.

Au moment où il se tourna. Une voix familière l'appela par son prénom. C'était celle de l'arabe.

- Wufei!!!!

Il fit volte de face. La jeune domestique se précipita vers lui dénouant son bonnet de bonne. Quatre. Wufei se statufia tout à coup lorsqu'il comprit que la charmante bonne n'était rien d'autre que son ami.

- Est ce que tu m'a reconnu dans ce costume?

- Non pas du tout!!! Fit t-il les yeux baissés vers le sol. _"Honte sur moi Nataku, Honte sur moi, quel horreur, quel déshonneur, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" _Hurlason esprit.

- Avoue que je suis très sensuel dans se costume!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S'amusa Quatre qui avait senti le gène de son ami .

- Hmmmm, je t'es pris pour une femme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Avoua celui ci dégoûté d'avoir fantasmé sur lui.

- C'est que nos costumes à moi et à l'agent Hitoshi était très réussi!!!! Taquina de nouveau le blond.

Le nom de l'agent maudit interpella le jeune homme.

- L'agent Hitoshi???

- Oui Hitoshi.

La jeune femme déglutit quand les yeux du chinois se posèrent sur elle. Hitoshi sentit ses jambes se dérobés sous ses pieds, heureusement pour elle le chinois ne la voyait que comme la vieille serveuse dont elle avait pris les traits.

- C'est impossible.

- C'est elle je te répète et nous avons le troisième passe. Quatre se dirigea vers Hitoshi qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Impossible. Répéta le preventeur. Trowa n'a pas réussi à percer le système informatique du manoir.

Quatre prit la puce des mains de la jeune femme. Il sentit la peur de la jeune femme qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Wufei dévisagea la vieille femme.Ce ne pouvait être elle, il avait abandonné Hitoshi un jour auparavant dans le hangar de la base lunaire de Preventer **( voir chapitre 6 )**. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une espionne.

- Nous avons toutes les informations, nous pouvons partir maintenant. Contacte Trowa. Dit Quatre en lui tendant les données.

- Éloignes toi d'elle et tout de suite.

Wufei pointa son arme sur la jeune femme qui l'observa apeurée.

_"- Mais il est fou ce mec ou quoi" _Hitoshi était affolée.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ??? Quatre se précipita vers son ami. Nous avons rempli notre mission, il est suicidaire de s'attarder ici. Un garde risque de nous découvrir d'une minute à l'autre.

- Cette femme n'est pas l'agent Hitoshi. C'est une espionne.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme. Hitoshi était tétanisée, Wufei l'a terrorisait, et cette idiote ne dévoila toujours pas son identité tant elle tremblait.

- Ce n'en ai pas une, sinon je l'aurais déjà senti au début de notre rencontre.

- Je crois que nous ne parlons pas de la même agent!!! Car la vraie Hitoshi, cette stupide femelle, je l'ai abandonné dans le hangar de la base lunaire Preventer.

_"- Ce salaud ma quoi !?????" _La jeune femme crut mal entendre. Soudain en entendant ces mots, sa peur se volatilisa.

Quatre se tourna vers Hitoshi, cherchant des explications. Hitoshi ne répondit pas. Elle se réveilla. Les révélations du preventer l'avait sortit de l'angoisse qui la retenait prisonnière. Wufei avait oser commettre une faute qu'elle n'acceptait pas, on ne jouait pas avec le temps et ce qui l'avait fait en l'abandonnant lâchement dans le hangar, alors qu'elle croyait être arrivé en retard. Le temps était quelque chose d'important pour un voyageur temporel comme elle.

- Réfléchis une minute, comment l'agent Hitoshi aurait-elle pu se trouver à deux endroit à la fois?? Je te répètes cette femme n'est qu'un agent double au service des enemis de Watermann. Ces informations, elle les veut tout autant que nous.

Quatre la fixa froidement, l'agent lui avait menti.

- Si vous n'aviez pas passé votre rancoeur avant votre mission, nous ne serions pas ici à parler de choses aussi stupides que cela? Pour votre gouverne je suis bien l'agent Hitoshi et je vais vous le prouver.

- Que voulez vous dire par là maudite Onna? Wufei la défia du regard.

La jeune femme s'arracha un pan de peau, puis un autre. Enfin, elle ôta complètement son masque sous les yeux stupéfaits de nos deux preventers. La mâchoire du jeune homme s'affaissa à sa vue.

- Je suis l'agent Hitoshi et si je vous est caché ma véritable identité s'était dans le cadre de la mission et non dans le but de vous tromper.

Quatre esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers le chinois, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors c'est bien elle.

- Oui c'est elle. _" Malheureusement!!!... comment cette femme a t-elle put arrivé jusqu'ici!!!"_ Wufei la dévisagea de nouveau mais cette fois Hitoshi lui front. Elle s'approcha vers les deux preventers et se plaqua contre Wufei qui la fixa médusé.

- Vous aimeriez peut être vérifier encore si je ne suis pas l'agent Hitoshi?? Demanda-elle en se collant à lui.

Wufei ne répondit pas. Il se détacha aussitôt d'elle. Quatre se délectait de cette scène peu ordinaire pour notre preventer macho et grognon.

Les yeux du chinois se remplirent de haine. Cette stupide onna osait le défier, le toucher.

- Même pas en rêve!!!!!!!!!!! Lâcha t-il lorsque celle ci s'éloigna de lui.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord, je suis bien celle que vous avez lâchement abandonné sur la Lune.

Wufei se détourna de la jeune femme, serrant le poing.

**( nouveaux feux d'artifices au dessus de la tête d'Hitoshi célébrant sa victoire.)**

- Trowa tu me reçois???? J'ai retrouvé Quatre.

- _Enfin, tu en as mis du temps!!!! je ne suis toujours pas encore arrivé à percer leur système de sécurité informatique..._

- Laisse tombé ce système on à les données dont nous avons besoin pour intercepter la navette.

- _Quoi ??? _Interrogea Trowa incrédule.

- Fait ce que je te dis et viens nous récupérer à la lisière du sous bois, je n'ais pas le temps de t'expliquer!!!!

- _Tu as les informations!!! mais comment as tu pu avoir accès à leur système informatique alors que moi même je..._

- NE DISCUTES PAS MES ORDRES ET OBEIS!!! Hurla Wufei fou de rage.

- ...

Wufei coupa net la fréquence.

- Là vous l'avez bien énervé!!!! Glissa Quatre à l'oreille de la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

Hitoshi se détendit enfin, elle était venu à bout du démon.

- On bouge de là!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ordonna Wufei.

A ces mots tous les trois quittèrent rapidement la pièce."

**Sous sol, 22h30.**

Devant l'ascenseur de service, Julian attendait. Il avait terminer son inventaire mais précédemment il s'était réveillé avec une violente douleur à la nuque. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait sûrement du s'assommer quelque part et s'être réveiller une demi heure plus tard complètement étourdi.

Impatient, il pressa frénétiquement sur le bouton d'ascenseur. Il avait prit trop de temps dans le comptage des réserves et le chef cuisinier allait lui passer un savon.

Le numéro des étages s'affichèrent dans le cadran au-dessus des portes de l'ascenseur: 3,2,1,0, et enfin -1.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Wufei lui décocha un violent coup de poing au visage.

L'adolescent s'écroula à terre. Nos amis l'enjambèrent. ils s'arrêtèrent et contemplèrent la énième victime de Wufei.

- Tu ne l'a vraiment pas raté, pauvre garçon il était si mignon!!! S'affligea le blond en se penchant vers le jeune commis.

- La ferme Quatre on a pas le temps de traîner ici!!! Ordonna Wufei dont la colère ne s'était pas dissiper.

- Votre ami à un sacré crochet du droit!! Remarqua Hitoshi. Ça me fait froid dans le dos rien que de voir l'état dans lequel se trouve ce cuisinier.

Wufei se retourna vers la jeune femme. La façon peu commode dont il la fixa amusait la jeune femme.

Ils repartirent aussitôt.

**Forêt de Beauxchènes, fourgon de nos espions.**

Au volant du fourgon, Trowa était en avance au lieu de rendez-vous et le véhicule était caché par un amas de feuillages.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le clown se remémora la façon dont le chinois s'était adressé à lui lors de leur dernier contact. Il sentait que quelque chose avait gravement contrarié le chinois. Trowa se demandait si ceci n'avait pas un lien avec les difficultés rencontrés pendant la mission.

Le radar à l'arrière du camion clignota. Trowa se retourna, celui ci indiquait la position de Wufei et Quatre. Il étaient tout proche. Quelques minutes plus tard il aperçut trois silhouettes qui couraient en direction du fourgon.

A la vue de Quatre en soubrette, son coeur s'emballa et un désir ardent l'envahit. Le troisième personnage qui accompagnait ses deux amis, une jeune serveuse, l'intrigua.

Lorsque tous les trois atteignirent le fourgon. Trowa ouvrit les portes du camion.

"-Mmmmm tu es très jolie dans ce costume!!!! Glissa Trowa à l'oreille de Quatre quand celui ci monta à l'arrière du camion.

- Je te fais envie dans cette tenue??? Lui demanda d'un air malicieux son jeune amant.

- Oh oui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quand Hitoshi entra à son tour dans le camion, elle reconnut Trowa. Le clown lui tendut la main mais au moment où elle s'engouffra elle aperçut Wufei qui la fixait froidement, elle haussa les épaules et entra dans le fourgon.

Wufei s'installa à l'avant. Pas question pour lui de se retrouver à l'arrière avec cette méprisable onna. Si s'était à refaire il aurait préféré l'abandonner une nouvelle fois dans ce manoir la laissant au mains de ces ennemis.

Trowa referma les portes du camion.

"- Maintenant que je vous est tous sauvés, racontes moi ce qui t'as mis de mauvaise humeur, tout à l'heure, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi!!!!! Plaisanta Trowa.

- Démarre au lieu de discuter!!! Ordonna Wufei en s'allumant une cigarette. Il avait besoin de décompresser.

Le fourgon démarra et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du sous bois.

- Dit moi qui est cette jeune femme qui squatte l'arrière avec Quatre? Interrogea Trowa en fixant à travers le rétroviseur Hitoshi qui discutait à son amant.

- Mon pire cauchemar!!!!!!!!!! Lâcha Wufei en s'affaissant dans son siège avant. Les nerfs à vif il avala une bonne dose de nicotine.

- Assez charmante pour une femme!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pas pour moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Je serais curieux de savoir comment vous avez réussit à vous débrouiller sans les passes ?

- Demande à ton amant il t'expliquera mieux que moi!!! Ou alors demande à cette imbécile d'agent Hitoshi!!!! Dit Wufei en avalant une bouchée de nicotine tant la confrontation avec la jeune femme l'avait marqué.

- C'est elle Hitoshi ? Tu es sûr ? Elle n'était pas un peu plus vieille et sénile que ça!!! Remarqua Trowa Stupéfait.

- C'est bien elle, malheureusement!!!! Wufei s'enfonça encore dans son siège.

- Oookay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Et cette garce est revenu m'emmerder, alors que je l'avais abandonné sur la Lune.

Trowa l'observa avec de grand yeux.

- Ne m'oblige pas à t'en donner les raisons. tu le sauras tôt où tard de la bouche de Duo. Grommela le chinois en fumant sa cigarette. Il tourna la tête vers la vitre et ferma les yeux."

Trowa ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Comme le disait si bien son ami il pourrait toujours se renseigner auprès de la commère de l'équipe, Duo.

Le camion continua sa route à travers les bois, la mission pour eux s'achevait ici mais pour Heero et Duo elle ne faisait que commencer.

**Ps: **Je suis vraiment désolé de publié ce chapitre 8 si tard ( cela fait au moins 4 mois, niark!!!) mais trop de choses m'on empêcher de le faire avant (boulot, fac; exams, et plusieurs versions maintes fois remaniés), Heureusement que Flo sensei et petite mandy était la pour m'aider par que sinon en lisant vous vous serez aperçut des énormités que j'ai écrite!!!


End file.
